En contra de la lógica, a favor de los sentimiento
by Patita Lupin73
Summary: Carol es la hermana gemela de Ashley miss popularidad o Bruja de maldad como ella la llama.Sin embargo ella es invisible..¿Cómo se va a fijar en ella Sirius Black? Seguro que la utiliza para llegar a su hermana..¿estará solo jugando,o la quiere de verdad?
1. Invisible

Nada me pertenece todos los personajes, contexto... son de JKROWLING y todo los que les suene de algo no es mío.

En fin... este fic se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga Almu que la quiero mucho y le ncanta Sirius Black... TKM wapa

ya sin mas rollos: Pati's pictures presentesss... en contra de la lógica, a favor de los sentimientos

* * *

**Capítulo nº1 **

Hola, soy Carol Parker: 15 años, castaña y de ojos café. Sí, lo sé, parece un expediente, pero ya me he presentado y me he descrito, ¿no? Es un placer conocerles, bueno, en realidad sería un placer conocer a cualquiera que no haya conocido antes a mi hermana y le caiga bien... Ya lo sé, estoy hablando de mi hermana no muy bien, pero mentir es pecado, ¿no? Mi "queridísima hermana" (nótese la ironía) se llama Ashley Parker y es mi hermana gemela. Quizá no parezca tan gemela mía puesto que se ha teñido de rubio y usa lentillas de colores (lo más probable es que haga eso para no parecerse a mi, nos odiamos). Las dos vamos al mismo colegio Hogwarts el colegio de Magia y Hechicería (sí, soy una bruja, pero no de esas malas y viejas con verrugas...).

Ella es el centro de atención: tacones de 10cm, y faldas de 10cm también. Por no hablar del escote... Y yo, en fin, soy muy buena estudiante, no tengo casi amigas (excepto una de confianza: Lily Evans. Pelirroja, pero lo que más me gustan son sus ojos... ¡¡VERDE ESMERALDA!! ¿A que son bonitos?) y… no sé, a pesar de ser hermana de la más popular del colegio, todo el colegio me ignora, si tan buena está ella yo también!! La diferencia era claramente lo que ella se cambiaba: los ojos, el pelo, la ropa, los zapatos, la cantidad de maquillaje que es lo que más le diferencia de mi... Vale creo que ya entiendes la diferencia entre ambas.

Se podría decir que soy invisible, me entero de todos los cotilleos, nadie se calla si estoy cerca con lo que demuestro que soy invisible... otra vez. Pero a mi amiga Lily esos cotilleos no le interesan y no me divierto contándolos, sin embargo, me he enterado de cómo son muchos estudiantes. Por ejemplo:

Alan Rickman parece muy bueno y todo eso, guapo, atlético, es el capitán del equipo de Quiddich de Ravenclaw..., pero ya le he oído a más de una que se acostó con ellas y las dejo tiradas (un pervertido).

Remus Lupin es uno del grupo de los Merodeadores (el grupo más popular del colegio formado por este, Sirius Black y James Potter... ¡Ah! Y un chico gordito llamado Peter Pettigrew), a diferencia del resto no parece divertirse con la cantidad de bromas que gastan (bueno con algunas sí, como todos) es muy buen estudiante y a pesar de ser un Merodeador, y por tanto lo "odie" (Tampoco los mataría), hay que decir que es muy inteligente y es guapísimo (las cosas como son) además... sí, me cae bien... ¿Qué como lo sé? No me preguntes, no he hablado con él nunca...

Luego esta James Potter y Sirius Black. Los dos jugadores de Quiddich, aunque no sabría decir cuáles son sus posiciones. ¿Por qué te los pongo juntos? Porque no merece la pena decir como son uno por uno. Les he oído (de su mismísima boca) que hacen lista para salir con todas las chicas del colegio y ver quien lo consigue antes. Eso es algo que no entiendo, si les conocen todos podrían tener una relación buena con las demás chicas. Oye nunca se sabe, que después de esto puedes irte con marido...

También está Petter que de este chico no tengo nada que contar, es bajito gordito y algo feillo el pobre... Nunca entenderé como él está en un grupo popular y yo no.

-Eso es una estupidez- dice siempre que saco el tema Lily- ¿Para que quieres ser tan estúpida como ellos?-Si, vale, en eso tiene razón, pero me duele ser invisible... Y además una adorable hermana que todo me lo chafa. ¿Qué exagero diciendo TODO? NO LO HAGO, conseguí hablar con alguien con el que congeniaba. Era mi amigo (Mike Sunnigan) y me pidió salir y al día siguiente le veo besándose con MI hermana.

-Bueno, de algún modo tenía que poner celosa a Ashley, ¿no?- Pues no!! Eso es desalmado. ¿Y que hizo mi hermana? ¿Echarle en cara que a su hermana no le hacía eso? NOOOO, ella se rió de mí en mi cara.

-Jajá ¿como puedes ser tan estúpida?- mira "hermanita" si yo soy tan estúpida tu debes serlo. No, no lo dije. Me quedé callada como una estúpida y me fui llorando. Lo sé, él no me gustaba pero era un amigo MÍO (en el buen sentido, no lo digo como si fuera una posesión) y ella me lo quitó. Es una bruja (ya sé lo que vas a decir ¡claro que es una bruja!, pero yo me refiero a una bruja de maldad... ¡Ey! Me gusta, BRUJA DE MALDAD) pues eso, la BRUJA DE MALDAD me lo quitó, pero si tú ya tienes muchos amigos, ¿por qué me quitas lo míos?

Aún así mi vida insignificante, no creo que tenga más amigos, ni novio, ni primer beso (casi 16 años sin primer beso, que triste ¿no?), ni nada de nada. Mi hermana se encargará de todo. ¿Pero sabes que voy a hacer? No, yo tampoco. Quizás deberías aparecer (no literalmente) en el Gran Comedor estilo ropa la BRUJA DE MALDAD, pero a Lily no le gusta la idea. Y la verdad no sé que hacer. No quiero ser invisible el resto de mi estancia en Hogwarts. Todavía hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué estoy en Griffindor? Es la casa de la lealtad y el VALOR, ¿y dónde tengo yo eso? (el VALOR, porque la lealtad es una de las pocas virtudes que tengo) Como no sea de la marca del chocolate que tomo... _(N.A publi: Chocolates Valor: el chocolate de los Griffindor xD)_. Y con todo lo que rondaba mi cabeza esa noche no pude dormir, lo que provocó que llagara tarde al día siguiente a la clase de Transformaciones (clase que no puedo permitirme el lujo de perder, ya que se me da fatal).

-Señorita Parker, llega tarde 10 puntos menos para Griffindor- WEEE!! No, no me alegro de que me quiten puntos, es que la profesora sabe de mi existencia, ¿no te parece increíble? De pronto Sirius Black mira a mi hermana y luego a la profesora McGonnagall como diciendo: "La señorita Parker está ahí sentada" pero luego me miró y frunció el ceño. Sí listillo, soy una Parker hermana de esa idiota, ¿no me conocías? Simplemente no me extraña. Le dediqué una de mis sonrisas raras de esas como diciendo: "mira como lo valgo" y me senté en mi sitio. Le miré y él me miraba. Sin duda estaba enfadado porque había olvidado a una chica de su lista, ¿adivina quién? YO. Claro, sin mí no iba a lograr ligarse a todas y no lo iba a conseguir.

-Mira niño, deja de mirarme así que no lo vas a lograr y atiende- que bien me conoces... tienes razón, no se lo dije. Pero por lo menos le saqué la lengua y le ignoré durante el resto de la clase. Fue muy fácil. A pesar de estar haciendo el idiota con sus amigos y convertir el animal en un cáliz bastante deforme (El único que lo consiguió fue Lupin) fue realmente sencillo pasar de él.

O eso creía.

Al final de la clase me vino con una sonrisa galante que yo no me tragué. ¿Crees que vas a completar tu lista? Me gustaría ver como lo intentas. Y lo vi.

-¿Sabes como se hace para transformar un animal en un cáliz?- sonreí para mí, sin duda le había salido el tiro por la culata.

-Se me dan fatal las Transformaciones-dije cortante, pero si lo había conseguido su amiguito... La excusa para hablar conmigo era patética

-Lo sé. Te pregunté si lo sabías para enseñarte a hacerlo- vale... quizás no le salió tan por la culata pero yo salí a la defensiva. Estamos sacando el VALOR... Bueno con él tenía que hacerlo porque con lo mal que me caía y esas "esperanzas" que se daba...

-Si quisiera que alguien me enseñara algo se lo pediría tu amigo el listo: Lupin.- ante esto el puso cara de asco. Pero no se detuvo. El quería acabar su dichosa listita.

-¿Sabes?, me suenas de algo...- si me sé esa frase. Me suenas de algo... eres la chica que ronda mi cabeza por los sueños y no se cuantas cursiladas más. Pero probablemente él no sabía que yo fuese hermana de la BRUJA DE MALDAD (teniendo el cuenta del pelo rubio de bote, todo el maquillaje y sus lentillas amarillas... dudo que se notara, pero mi facciones de la cara eran las mismas).

-Probablemente de Ashley, es mi hermana gemela- sí... le estropeé el comentario bonito. Carol vs Black. 1-0 ganando ¡! Sí, se quedó en blanco. Jeje nunca había hecho algo así. Le iba a dejar mal- dile a Lupin que me enseñe si puede, se que no hay mucha confianza, pero necesito aprender a hacer esto- ¿por qué dije eso? ¿Por qué? Ah... ya sé. Para dañar algo de su ego, digo yo (U ¬¬) al decir que me interesaban más mis estudios que él: Sirius Black.-adiós, Black.

-Veo que sabes quien soy- No!! (nótese la ironía) Para no saberlo, será idiota...

-Al contrario que tú- Já, bueno... Eso suena como un insulto hacia mí. Quiero decir, si él no me conoce es porque soy poco importante...

-Carol Parker- si hubiera dicho solo eso me lo hubiera tragado- 14 de febrero cumples añitos- ¿Cómo sabe eso? Entonces me di cuenta... estaba mi agenda abierta encima de la mesa.

-Yo también sé leer-dije cerrándole la agenda en las narices y yéndome con pasos largos. Ya sé lo que vas a decir, 14 de febrero, día de lo enamorados uoooh, ¡¡que cursi!! ¡Bah! Odio esa fecha.

* * *

Os ha gustado?? espero que si xD dejarme algun RR se ceptan criticas instructivas... pa ayudarme a mejorar!!

muchos besos

porfi RR

Pati ¡¡


	2. Los Timos

Holaaa!! pos lo de siempre toso lo que os suene es de J K Rowlin nada es mio, etc, etc...

Queria darle las gracias a:

pottersita: muchas gracias por tu RR que me ha echo gracia en algunas partes xD y gracias por todo me alegro de q estes tan tan tan tan tan por sirius xDxDxD jejej muxos besoooos

nothing to losning: desesperan los parentesis?? no lo sabia xD a mi me hacian gracia aunq se q el ejemplo q me pusiste si que hacia un lio... a lo mejor este tambn tiene paréntesis porque ya lo había hecho antes de que me mandaras el RR, si te vuelven a desesperar me lo dices, o si te parece menor el numero de parentesis y esta mejor pos tmbn... sq yo necestito los perentesis para sus aclaraciones y comentarios, pero si desesperan... weno adios besosss

* * *

**Capitulo 2 (ELLA)**

Se acercaban los TIMO (Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria) y no parábamos de estudiar y estudiar... Un día, en la biblioteca se me acercó Remus Lupin. ¿Qué haces aquí? Quise preguntar cuando vi que se sentaba a mi lado.

-Hola- me saludó cordialmente. Yo simplemente la miré extrañada. Seguro que me había confundido con alguien- me dijo Sirius que me esperabas- ¿QUÉ? Espera... ¿Lo de la clase de transformaciones? No pensé que Black se lo hubiera tomado en serio. Entonces le vi escondido detrás de una estantería riéndose. Él sabía que no lo había dicho para estudiar, que lo había dicho para librarme de él. Así que decidí jugársela. Hice como si no lo hubiera visto.

-Ah claro. Sinceramente no creí que tu amigo se acordara, gracias por venir- bien ahora "sabe" (aunque no fuera así) que lo que le dije para estudiar era cierto(que lío tengo en la cabeza)- ¿Cuándo empezamos?-dije lo más encantadora que pude.

Black se fue echando chispas, bien Carol vs Black 2-0 ¡! Lupin es un chico realmente inteligente, después de todo consiguió que YO transformara el gato en un cáliz, si lo conseguí!! ¿No es increíble? Pero si lo conseguí después de tres horas y el pobre tuvo que aguantarme con todos mis comentarios estilo chiste que critica y tonterías como: "¿Para que quiero convertir un gato en cáliz? ¿Es que acaso no se pueden comprar?" "Y el pobre gato... ¿Qué siente cuando la gente bebe de él?" Realmente me sorprendió su paciencia. Después de todo quizás apruebe gracias al estúpido de Black.

Los TIMO llegaron a una rapidez preocupante, pero yo y Lily lo teníamos todo bajo control. Ya habíamos hecho muchos exámenes y entre ellos el de DCAO. (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras).

-Me bastaría con tres. Uno: está sentado en mi silla. Dos: lleva mi ropa y Tres: se llama Remus Lupin- eso es lo que oí de Lupin entre medio de una conversación. Y sinceramente no entendí nada de nada. Hombres!! Pero no iba a desaprovechar el descanso que había, después de todo luego tenía el TIMO de transformaciones y tenía que estudiar. Fuimos al lago, no sé lo que pasó pero no podía estudiar (el motivo podría ser que no quería) Transformaciones, Lily tampoco, no estaba concentrada, pensé en más de una vez preguntarle pero si no me lo decía sería por algo, ¿no?

-¿Te cuento algo?-dijo de pronto Lily. Claro!! Soy toda oídos. Sinceramente me estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Vale- sosa, si soy una sosa. Pero ese efecto despreocupado hace que las personas confíen en mí y me lo cuenten todo. Aclaración mía:Que sepáis que yo tuve amigos en primaria antes de ir a Hogwarts, no vayáis a decir: ¿pero quién te va a contar algo a ti? ¿Entendido?

-Pues... James Potter me ha pedido salir.- ¿Qué? ¿El amigo de la lista? No creo que le haya dicho que si... Pero.. y si le había dicho que sí. Por encima de todo no iba a dejar que ese idiota le dejara hecha polvo a mi amiga.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- No no no no no no ¡¡QUE HAYA DICHO NO!!

-Que me lo pensaría- Uff... Que alivio.

-Pues dile que no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no te merece, él hace listas para salir con todas las chicas del colegio, y no quiero que te haga daño, Lily- toma todo de golpe. Me pareció ver un brillo de decepción... Quizás entendió que era fea, que nadie se fijaría en ella a no ser que sea una estúpida lista. Vale, la fastidié bastante- pero además es arrogante y estúpido- dije fastidiándolo todo todavía más, pero creo que no me escuchó. Estaba mirando hacia otro lado. De pronto vi a los Mereoradores acercarse al lago (donde estábamos nosotras). Y maldije por lo bajo. Al principio los ignoramos, pero no por mucho tiempo. Esos... (dejémoslo en indefinido) le estaban haciendo estupideces de las de siempre a Snape, en ese momento Snape estaba lanzando burbujas de su boca, lo que demostraba que le habían hechizado con el _"Fregotego". _Entonces vi como Lily se levantaba hecha una furia hacia donde estaban ellos, probablemente furiosa de pensar que durante un momento había pensado en aceptar a Potter. Yo, naturalmente, la seguí.

-¡¡DEJADLO EN PAZ!!- gritó Lily. El (pongámosle mote a Potter al igual que mi hermana...) CRAZY HAIR?? Da igual.. En fin como sea: Potter se revolvió el cabello dedicándole la sonrisa más estúpida que había visto en mi vida.

-Hola Evans- y se quedó tan pancho, el pobre Snape se estaba ahogando con el estúpido jabón y el CRAZY HAIR estaba ligando con Lily. Esto es algo que Lily no pasó por alto.

-Déjalo en paz- repitió, el que debería tener jabón era Potter en las orejas. Acaso no te a dicho ya Lily que lo dejes en paz??- ¿Qué os ha hecho?- Vale, me veo la respuesta estúpida.

-Es que existe, no sé si me explico...- ¡He aquí la respuesta estúpida! Si es tan estúpida... ¿Por qué la gente se ríe? No le veo la gracia, meterse con alguien por existir no es un motivo. Si le hubiera hecho algo lo entendería... Pero NOOOO. El motivo era existir. La vida apesta. Afortunadamente el simpatiquísimo de Lupin (¿no te lo dije? Es un encanto) no se reía. Sin embargo seguía estudiando su libro de Transformaciones ignorándolo todo. Él habría podido parar la discusión, pero no lo hizo. Algo que me molestó bastante.

-Te crees muy gracioso pero no eres más que un arrogante estúpido- dijo Lily utilizando las palabras que le dije antes al meterme con Potter. Me había estado escuchando después de todo...- Déjalo en paz- repitió por millonésima vez...

-Le dejaré si sales conmigo, sal conmigo y no volveré a apuntar a... esto, con mi varita- eso era caer bajo, Lily te dirá que no porque realmente le importa poco lo que le pase a Snape. Solo quería algo de justicia en este mundo.

-No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y un calamar gigante-vale... yo elegiría a Potter, las cosas como son.

Y así que si te odio, que si eres idiota y que si no se qué; Lily logró que James dejara en paz a Snape. Hay que ser francos... Me aburrí muchísimo, lo único que me hizo gracia era Sirius que se metía en la conversación y nadie le hacía caso.

-Dale las gracias a que estuviera Evans aquí...porque si no...

-No pienso darles las gracias a una asquerosa Sangre Sucia- sangre sucia... eso era lo que sin duda sacaba a Lily de sus casillas. Preparándome para algo malo me alejé (no mucho) y me apoyé en el árbol de enfrente (por lo menos así no corría el riesgo de que me pegara accidentalmente). Entonces Lily explotó y empezó a decir un montón de cosas. Pero yo no estaba atendiendo a eso. Sirius Black se acercó al árbol, al árbol donde YO estaba.

-Hola.

-Adiós-dije fría, quería saber lo que iba a pasar y con este delante no podía ver nada de nada.

-En realidad entre el Hola y el Adiós tiene que haber una conversación.

-Eso si hay conversación-hey lo dije de verdad. No lo pensé y me lo callé. LO DIJE. Se quedó en blanco algo extraño. Seguramente ninguna chica le había dicho que no a Sirius Black. 3-0 ¡!

-Eres opuesta a tu hermana, ¿sabías?

-Y con orgullo-le aseguré y el se rió. ¿Qué tenía de gracia? ¿Acaso creía que era mejor ser como mi hermana y consideraba que había sido un comentario estúpido?- No lo veo la gracia-dije enfadada levantándome (sí, estaba sentada) y yendo detrás de Lily que se había ido.

-¿Quién quiere ver como le quito los calzoncillos a Quejicus?-preguntó CRAZY HAIR divertido. De alguna manera Snape había acabado colgado del revés en calzoncillos, algo que no pude ver por culpa de Black.

-No irás a querer causarnos un trauma a la vista, ¿verdad?- le dije parándome en seco. De esa manera no se los quitarían y me estaría metiendo con Snape por haber llamado sangre sucia a mi amiga pelirroja.

Potter pareció pensar (algo raro en él) y puso cara de asco. Seguro que se había imaginado la escena algo repugnante... Arg! Voy a tener pesadillas durante el resto de mi vida ¡! Pero conseguí que se fueran no sin antes Black mirarme de arriba abajo. Algo incómodo, la verdad. ¿Acaso tenía algo raro en la cara? ¿Monos? ¿O quizá pajaritos?

-Adiós Parker-dijo Black.

-¡Bah!-dije yo dándome la vuelta por donde había ido Lily. Realmente me molestaba.

Buscar a Lily fue fácil, porque en fin... Buscar es buscar. Otra cosa es encontrar. Mmm... Ahí la cosa se complica un poco más. Busqué en todos lados pero no estaba. Lily no estaba en la biblioteca, Lily no estaba en ningún aula, Lily no estaba en la sala común, Lily no estaba en el cuarto (de chicas, claro), Lily... ¿Dónde estaba Lily?

-Quita-¡Oh mierda! No, no era Black. Era la BRUJA DE MALDAD, mierda..., otra vez. Para colmo dentro de poco era el TIMO de Transformaciones. Pero esta vez no me iba a quitar si más. Desde cuando soy tan valiente?! Es que alucino conmigo misma! U¬¬

-¿Y por que no pasas por al lado? Hay bastante sitio. ¿O es que tu maquillaje ocupa tanto que ya no cabes entre los pasillos?-toma esa, víbora.

-No es que ocupe, es que no quiero molestarme en coger otra trayectoria por un obstáculo insignificante como tú que puedo pasar con una simple orden.

-¿Perdona? ¿Obstáculo insignificante? Pues este "obstáculo" va a hacer su labor. Así que si quieres pasar mas vale que cojas otro camino-me adelanté hacia ella y le di con el hombro en señal de desprecio. Todavía no entiendo como puede ser mi hermana!! Me fui a hacer el TIMO donde encontré a Lily, pero no pude decirle nada porque el profesor Flitwick (NdA: _perdona si no se escribe así)_ ya había empezado a poner a la gente en sus sitios para el examen. Aún así pude apreciar que había estado llorando.

El TIMO teórico de Trasformaciones me salió perfecto, y me extrañaría mucho de no tener un Extraordinario. Lo acabé con rapidez, pero al mirar hacia donde estaba Lily para ver que tal le iba me quedé impactada. Sabía que había estado llorando, pero verla llorar era más incómodo. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos hinchados. Cuando la vi en el aula con anterioridad pensé que había llorado porque la habían llamado Sangre Sucia, pero dudé que ese fuera el motivo. Ya que... ¿Por qué iba a afectarle tanto?

-Señorita Parker...- me dijo el profesor- sería aconsejable que mirara su pergamino, no hacia su compañera- me puse roja de la vergüenza, ¿acaso pensaría que me estaba copiando?

-Disculpe profesor ya he terminado- dije, lo cual era cierto. Pero si yo terminaba antes de la que me "estaba copiando" sería demostrar que no lo estaba haciendo, ¿no?

-Oh, bien-dijo recogiendo mi examen- ¿Alguien más a terminado?

-Yo- si... lo dijo BLACK, ¿porque el destino me hacia esto? Ahora quizás, probablemente, lo más seguro, tanto que podría apostar...(creo que ya entendéis el concepto) intentaría acabar su lista. NO ME EQUIVOCABA.

Salí a regañadientes del aula esperando que el no fuera a la Sala Común como yo... Aunque, pensándolo bien... ¿Adónde iría sino?

-Dentro de poco empieza el verano, ¿eh?- Ayy!! Pero que niñito más listo ¡! Si lo tengo marcado, subrayado y coloreado, ¡¿cómo no lo iba a saber!?

-Me asombra tu astucia-ironicé-, ¿de verdad lo averiguaste solito?

-Te voy a echar de menos- ¿Qué? ¿A mi? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te...? Ahhh, artimañas Black de seducción… La verdad es que es un buen actor.

-¿Y eso por qué? No hablamos más de dos minutos el otro día.

-Pero esos minutos fueron _mágicos_.

-Tiene gracia que digas eso en un colegio de MAGIA- dije acentuando esa palabra, estaba harta y además... Me había puesto algo sonrosada. Era muy buen actor, tenía que ser eso.

-¿Me das tu dirección? Para mandarte cartas y eso-pregunta rápidamente, para hacerse el tímido, supongo.

-No-dije sin dudar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó algo aturdido. Si guapo, te he dado calabazas xD.

-No le veo sentido, quizás prefieras darle tu dirección a las otras 1245 chicas de este colegio, pero no a mi.

- Ese número es erróneo, no son 1245, sino...

-¡¡No quiero saberlo!!- le grité a Black, aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué grité y me fui de aquella manera tan maleducada? La cuestión es que lo hice; y lo hecho, hecho está.

Desde aquella noche no podía dormir, ¿por qué me preocupaba tanto el hecho de que Sirius sepa el número de chicas del colegio? ¿Por qué Sirius me pidió MI dirección? Eso no suele hacerlo ya que si deja a las chicas vendrían muchas cartas con insultos... ¿Por qué Sirius insistía tanto? ¿Estaba cayendo en la trampa? ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en él? Y otra cosa... ¿Desde cuando es SIRIUS?

No podía ser cierto, había caído aúna sabiendo lo que el pretendía, no podía ser cierto. Y sin embargo era la explicación más sencilla. Pero no, lo negaba, lo negaba y lo seguía negando. Pero el día en el que volvíamos a nuestras casas me di cuenta de todo.

Estaba en el tren, en uno de los vagones cuando Sirius entró en él y me volvió a preguntar cuál era mi dirección, obviamente NO le dije cual era. Me miró y se mordió el labio inferior, ese gesto me encantó... ¡¡Pero Carol, que dices!! Ese gesto lo... odié, si créeme no me gusto...(U¬¬) La cuestión es que le oí susurrar:

-¿Ahora que hago?

En fin la oración en sí no tenía mucho que ver pero si luego le ves con tu hermana y ves que este le pide la dirección... Sí, precisamente. Me había usado para saber mi dirección y en consiguiente la de mi hermana. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? Solo quería mandarle cartas a Ashley, en serio, no se cómo pude creer que él... No quería decírselo primero a ella, así que me lo pidió a mí. Y al ver que yo no se la daba no tuvo mas remedio que pedírsela a ella, por eso dijo: "¿Ahora que hago?". No quería hacerlo pero lloré, quizás sentía algo por él, pero era leve pequeño…, apenas había estado con él, y una cosa era clara:

Yo no creo en amores rídiculos e incomprensibles.

* * *

Buenooo os ha gustado?? se que es pronto para q a carol le guste sirius, pero es que forma parte de lo que va a pasar despues, porq por mi la ponia mas tarde, es que lo necesito para lo que tengo pensado xDD

weno adios muxos besos y sobre todo RR!!

Pati ¡¡


	3. En casa de Sirius

hola!! aki llega el capitulo tres!!

espero q les guste y decir q todo lo q reconozcais no me pertenece a mi, sino a J K Rowling y la escna del ajedrez no es mia, solo se q me hizo gracia y la tenia q poner, solo q nom acuerdo de kien era...

puntos aclarados.

ahora, le queria dar las **gracias** a:

Denef: me alegro de q te haya gustado, aunq podrias haber escrito mas largo el RR xDDD q animan mucho aunq no lo parezca para los q no escriben xDDDD pero de todas maneras muchas muchas gracias

Katherin Jane Black: por el RR deduzco q sirius t tiene... pero creo q no va a ser siriboy como dices xDD pero no t digo como es q sino no tiene gracia xDDDD weno, muchas gracias por el RR

potterista: hola!! me alegro d q t gustara, jeje, la verdad es que tienes razon xD pero esq carol s terca y no kiere admitir q le gusta. Pero x favor, con lo mono q es sirius.. ¬

mich potter: gracias por el RR pero te digo lo mismo q a denef.. si son mas largos animan mas y actualizo antes!! oeri muchiiisimas gracias por el RR.

Nothing to losning: la verdad es que no lo tuve muy presente lo de los paréntesis. Fue solo el primer chap el que estaba así. digo que no lo tuve presente porque el segundo capitulo ya estaba escrito cuando me lo dijiste XDD pero bueno..., muchas gracias por el RR que me acaba de llegar ahora q iba a actualizar el 3º xDD q suerte, no as tenido que esperar mucho jajaja

gracias a ls 5!! y sin mas rollos Paty's pictures pressent: xDDDD

•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•

**Capítulo 3 **

Subí al autobús Noctámbulo con mi hermana Ashley que me miraba triunfadora. Estábamos en el autobús debido a que mis padres tenían que ir a dejar a mi hermano mayor, George, al aeropuerto que estaba muy lejos. Era cuando más necesitaba a Geoerge y este se iba a Kiev (Ucrania) de vacaciones de verano con su equipo de estudios.

Todo era simplemente espantoso. Mi hermano era encantador, me apreciaba realmente y eso era algo que Ashley no podía soportar. Desde pequeñas siempre me había apoyado a mí con las trastadas que Ashley hacía. Recuerdo cuando Ashley pintarrajeó toda la pared del pasillo con sumo cuidado para no mancharse ella, luego (como no) se dedicó a mancharme con la pintura y acusarme para que me castigaran. Mis padres le creyeron, en fin ella estaba limpia y yo no, además ¿cómo no iban a creer a su adorable Ashley? ¿Cómo creer a Carol tan rara y callada y dudar de su fantástica hija Ashley?

George siempre me apoyó incluso antes de descubrirla infragante destrozando unos apuntes cuando iba a 7º curso y nosotras habíamos empezado 2º. Desde entonces me apoyaba más y eso era algo que yo agradecía. Sin embargo, en esos momentos no iba a estar allí y el pensar que iba a estar sola con mi hermana y mis padres que la apoyaban me dolió. Iba a estar sola en ese verano.

No es que mis padres no me quisiesen, era que valoraban más a Ashley. ¿Qué si hicieron algo por mi? Bueno... eso deja que pensar. Mi padre es un muggle fanático del ajedrez y quiso que alguno de sus hijos fuera un experto empezando desde los 6 años a jugar. Justo le entró esa idea cuando Ashley y yo teníamos 6 años ("que coincidencia") y mi madre, por supuesto no quiso que su adorable hija perdiera el tiempo así. Pero como mi padre es cabezón (también literalmente) tuve que ir yo. No se lo reprocho, tengo casi 10 años de experiencia y... aunque suene mal, nadie me ha ganado nunca. Creo que en el fondo debería agradecerle, el ajedrez me gusta y es algo que sé hacer bien pero... fui un último recurso y eso duele.

De pronto el hijo del que conduce, un niño pequeño de unos ocho años llamado Stan Shunpike (el cual es mi amigo) se me acerca y charlamos sobre tonterías sin sentido y me ayuda, durante unos instantes, a olvidar todo lo relacionado al nombre y apellido Sirius Black.

-¿Estás enterada sobre lo último que ha pasado del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?-me pregunta. Sí, es un cotilla de primera. Supera Sketer, una chica de Hogwarts y ella se entera de muuuuuchos cotilleos.

-¿Sobre el atentado de la familia muggle?-pregunto, bueno... yo también tengo un lado cotilla. D

-No, ha habido más asesinatos, tres en total para ser exactos, todos de ellos a muggles, no me sé el nombre del asesino. Al parecer a la gente le da miedo pronunciar su nombre, pero lo que sí se sabe es que, obviamente odia a los muggles. Tiene bastantes seguidores llamados mortífagos-me dice, se que a él le gusta contarme cosas, pero es que a mi me espeluznan esas cosas tan desagradables.

-¿Y los aurores que hacen?-pregunto, a ver si hacen algo útil y me quedo tranquila.

-Atrapar a algunos mortífagos, pero no atrapan a muchos, de todos modos solo han sido tres familias. Dicen que se está reservando, o algo así. Y que todavía no tiene muchos seguidores... Entre ellos dicen, aunque no está del todo seguro, que están los Malfoy, los Black...

Siguió diciendo algunos apellidos, pero yo no los escuchaba. Los Black... Sirius…, no... No podía, ¿verdad? Era imposible, no es que me importara pero... ¿Sirius?

-¿Estás seguro? Bueno, esa es una acusación bastante grave-digo temerosa.

-No está claro del todo, de todos modos son sospechas, y aunque fuera así, todavía no ha habido apenas accidentes...

-¿Apenas?-pregunto perpleja-, ¿te parecen pocos asesinatos a tres familias? Stan por favor, piensa un poco aunque sea por una vez en tu vida-digo bastante molesta, me parece bastante incluso UN asesinato.

-No me interpretes mal pero, estoy seguro de que todavía quedan bastantes asesinatos por hacer y muchos más seguidores de los que conocemos, es solo una impresión...

-Pues solamente espero, que estés equivocado.

Al poco tiempo llegamos a mi casa, el número 8 de Grimmauld Place, me despido de Stan que tiene que seguir ayudando en el autobús. Miré mi casa y las demás del barrio, todas oscuras. No me gustaba. Sin embargo ya me había acostumbrado a vivir ahí. Miré al cielo, ya oscuro, pequeñas estrellas se asomaban tímidamente, por lo que la noche era oscura y tenebrosa. La luna, simplemente, no estaba. Un viento frío recorrió mi espalda dándome escalofríos. Abrí mi mochila, pero, por más que rebusqué, no encontré las llaves. Las tendría Ashley.

-Saca las llaves-le pedí, increíblemente, sin antipatía.

-Yo no tengo llaves-dijo sin más. Genial, no las tenía ni ella ni yo. A esperar con el viento tan frío, nada podía ir peor...

Soy gafe, definitivamente. Empezó a llover, primero delicadamente y luego con más fuerza. El chaparrón nos cogió desprevenidas, pero Ashley sacó su súper nuevo abrigo de la mochila, yo... me empapé la blusa porque "casualmente" se "perdió" mi abrigo. En fin... ahora si que no podía haber nada peor:

Estaba helada.

Estaba lloviendo.

No tenía abrigo y la blusa era casi inexistente.

Estaba con Ashley.

¿Podía haber algo peor? No, ¿verdad? Pues temo decir que estaba equivocada. Pasadas cuatro casas vivía..., no me haréis decirlo, ¿o sí? Está bien... pasadas cuatro casas, vivía... Vivía Sirius Black. Y tuve la mala suerte de encontrármelo. Genial, Ashley le miraba con la boca entreabierta y la provocación dibujada en el rostro. ¡Qué poco sutil es! Sin embargo él no la vio. Pasó de largo sin reparar en presencia alguna y no pude evitar reírme. No le hizo ni caso, y ella ahí haciendo el imbécil. Él se frena de pronto buscando la persona que ríe (yo). Me mira con el entrecejo fruncido y se sonroja. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Aparta la mirada y mira al suelo. No quiere mirarme. Me enfado, me enfado bastante. Pero pronto descubro la causa y ya no me enfado: a causa de la lluvia mi blusa blanca era semitransparente y se me veía el sujetador. Me sonrojo y me gustaría que la tierra me tragase.

-Hola Siriusín- ¿Siriusín? Por Dios, como puede ser tan, tan... ¡Tan Ashley! Me da vergüenza ajena, de verdad...-Tengo frío y estoy mojada-¿Qué tienes frío? ¡Y yo qué! Estoy temblando como una imbécil... y digo yo, ¿por qué no me he puesto el jersey? Está bien, no estoy COMO una imbécil, SOY una imbécil.

-Mi casa no anda lejos-dice y traga saliva-¿Queréis...-que no lo diga...-venir?- ¡Lo dijo! Noooo, no quiero ir!! No me obliguéis!! Nooooooo. SOS llamar a la guardia civil, a los bomberos, a los aurores!! Pero no dejéis que vaya a su casa.

¿Por qué siempre acabo igual? Haciendo lo que quiere Ashley y yo fastidiada. La casa de Sirius es tétrica, da miedo. Y me pongo a pensar..., ¿me he metido en casa de un mortífago CON un mortífago, por el capricho de mi hermana? No puede ser... Eso es una broma de muy mal gusto..., la casa es oscura y no hay nadie en ella. Me atrevo a preguntar:

-¿Estás solo?

El me mira, en realidad me ha estado mirando todo el rato, por eso me sonrojo. Él se limita a asentir y mira al techo.

-Por ahora... Mis... padres-esa última palabra la ha dicho con asco-han salido un momento con mi hermano- ¿Su hermano? Entonces recuerdo que tiene un hermano que está un curso por debajo de nosotros: Regulus. (¬¬ vaya nombre...), miro aterrada la casa, espero que dentro de poco vengan papá y mamá-vamos a mi cuarto...-dijo, me pongo roja como un tomate, ¡qué vergüenza! Asiento con la cabeza, pero Ashley se agarra a su brazo susurrándole algo al oído.

Subimos las escaleras de su casa, todo igual de tétrico. Llegamos a una puerta en la que pone: Sirius. Qué original, ¿verdad?

Me calmo al ver que su cuarto es mucho más agradable y cálido que el resto de la casa. Casi por instinto suelto la maleta y me masajeo los brazos (tuve que cargar con mi maleta y con la de Ashley, que no se llevó la suya porque estaba demasiado ocupada cogiendo el brazo de Sirius…).

Observo el cuarto, está lleno de posters de los Tornados (deduzco que es su equipo de Quidditch preferido), y símbolos de la casa Gryffindor como si quisiera dejar esto bien claro, también habían fotos de sus amigos por las paredes y un pequeño escritorio cerca de una ventana. En el escritorio hay un tablero de ajedrez y casi sin darme cuenta me he quedado a solas con Sirius. ¿Dónde está Ashley? ¡Yo qué sé! Me ha dejado sola.

-¿Juegas?-me pregunta refiriéndose al ajedrez. No me apetece y con todo el descaro del mundo le digo:

-No sé jugar-él sonríe y se ofrece a enseñarme. Puede ser divertido, ¿no os parece? ¿No? Eso es porque no me conocéis: veremos hasta donde llega la paciencia de Sirius Black.

Saca las fichas, las coloca y pone el tablero en el suelo... (¡Hombres!).

-Hay dos... equipos-concluye-las blancas y las negras. Bien, pues para empezar tienes que saber que empiezan las blancas...

-¿Por qué las blancas? ¿Por qué no las negras? No es por nada, pero este juego me parece un poco racista... Deberían empezar unas veces las blancas, otras las negras...-puede que mi táctica parezca idiota pero esto sacará de quicio…, espero. Si no por lo menos me reiré un poco.

-Está bien, son racistas, pero el juego es así-asiento con la cabeza, me lo estoy pasando en grande y no he hecho más que empezar...-bien, estos son los peones...

-¡Ay qué monos! Todos igualitos...

-U¬¬ Eh... sí, sigamos. Esta es la torre. Este es el caballo...

-Creo que se te han perdido los jinetes de los caballos...-digo fingiendo buscar en la caja de donde ha sacado las fichas.

-Eh..., no. Estos caballos no necesitan jinetes, así que...

-¿Cómo que no? Eso no tiene lógica, un caballo no puede ir sin jinete, no tiene lógica...-lo niego rotundamente de un lado a otro de manera exagera.

-¡Es que no tiene que tener lógica! Es así y punto, ¿vale?-asiento, luego pongo cara de réplica, separo los labios y pregunto:

-¿No se supone que el ajedrez es un juego de lógica?

-Eh... sí, para reforzar la mente...-se queda algo pillado unos momentos- Pero sigamos. Este es el alfil. Esta la reina. Este el rey...

Suelto una carcajada y el mira extrañado.

-Es que..., -digo entre risas que son falsas pero que parecen reales-el rey es más alto que la torre y se supone que el rey viene en ella. Jajá Jajá...

Me mira extrañado (no lo culpo) y debe pensar que estoy loca, ya me he reído bastante así que decido dejarle que me explique. Explica bastante mal, he de decir, nadie es perfecto... ¡¡No estoy diciendo que el sea perfecto!! ¿Eh? (¬¬ no me miréis así. Un error lo tiene cualquiera). Me "explica" los movimientos de las piezas..., ¡pero qué burro es! No me ha explicado en que consiste el jaque. Es la parte fundamental..., pero no le puedo decir nada, si no me delataría.

-Y..., ¿cuántos años tienes de experiencia?-pregunto curiosa e inocentemente.

-Unos cinco...-genial, le ganaré sin esfuerzo alguno... ¿Qué? Para algo de lo que puedo presumir sin decir mentiras...

-Juguemos-lo digo con voz decidida. Me mira extrañado, quizás lo dije con voz exageradamente decidida. Suspira y sonríe.

-Sabes que voy a ganar..., te acabo de enseñar solamente.

-Venga, cinco años tampoco es tanto

-Un día es menos, Parker-replica.

-Está bien, apostemos. Tengo confianza en mí misma-creo que ya me he ido de la lengua, pero en fin... Da igual. Solo quiero ganarle y bajar un poquito su enorme ego. (--)

-Está bien..., si la dama insiste-dice en tono caballerosa. Pero a mi no me engaña, solo piensa en ganar la apuesta y..., va a perder- si gano yo...,

-Ya lo decidiremos cuando se acabe la partida, ahora vamos a jugar.

•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•

en fin... ¿que os parece?? os gusta?? D o no?

por favor decirmelo en un RR!! no seais vagos, q la pereza es un pecado ((no vale decirme eso a mi para q actualice pronto, eh??)) si no recibo por lo menos 3 no actualizo, oye son pocos , eh?? no digais q no soy wena!!

xd weno me despido xaoO bSs...

Paty ¡¡


	4. La partida de ajedrez

Capítulo 3

_Hola!! Aquí el capitulo nº 4. En el capitulo anterior dije que la escena d ajedrez no era mia, pero gracias a Yael Coulter se que es de Escenas de Matrimonio, Otra cosa, donde pone (1) es una frase que sake de un perfile de una autora q ahora no recuerdo. En realidad no se si se la ha inventado ella o es una de esas tipicas frases que existen… Puntos aclarados. Luego esta eso de q este mundillo es de jotaza… etc._

_Keria darle las gracias a:_

_Yael Coulter:__ oye, gracias por decirme de que era. De todas maneras había dejado claro que no era mio, asi que… Me alegro de que te gustara Sirius… pero eso no es mérito mío, XD Sirius es así de natural jejej_

_Mich Potter: __Sí!! Tu RR es mas largo jejej, muchas gracias, es que realmente animan a escribir, porque si no daria la sensación de que estoy escribiendo para nada… :S_

_Katherine Jane Black:__ en serio es ilegal?? Venga!! Si le da más emoción!! Me vas a tener que enseñar el libro de las reglas, eh?? Ya veras a que viene Ashley…_

_Potterista:__ en serio es malo para la salud mental?? O ilegal o malo, pero no las dos cosas… No me digas que es malo para la salud… No me gustaría ser la responsable de tu locura xD (en el buen sentido… jejej)_

_Venga un beso a las 4!!_

_Y sin mas rollo Pati's Pictures presents, ((creo que voy a dejar de hacer esto xD))_

•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•

**Capítulo 4**

Empezamos el juego y me cuesta bastante no empezar a reírme como una loca en mitad de la partida (lo cual quedaría muy extraño). Se supone que he puesto el caballo (la mejor pieza que controlo xD) en H5 para "proteger" al alfil… Se lo he dicho así de claro.

Me ha mirado con la ceja alzada (debe pensar que estoy loca y no lo culpo), siempre me gusto ese gesto (ya fuera en él o no) y si encima lo hacía él… Sentí como el cuerpo empezaba a convertirse en gelatina, pero me controlé y me centré en lo que estábamos haciendo.

Él está jugando sin pensar… es demasiado creído, su ego podría asfixiarme en estos momentos si este ocupara espacio físico. El ajedrez requiere concentración y él…, él no está nada concentrado, después de todo cree que está jugando con una principiante. Pero repito, él es lo que se CREE.

Cómo se equivoca, yo pienso mientras me invento una excusa patética y ridícula. Pero no se da cuenta, ni siquiera mira lo que hago, simplemente no se molesta en eso porque (SEGÚN ÉL) va a ganar (¡Y UN JAMÓN!). Bueno… en realidad no culpo su seguridad porque:

- Lleva cinco años jugando al ajedrez (aunque yo lleve más, eso es bastante).

-Está jugando con alguien que cree que los caballos necesitan jinetes (esa es la impresión que he dado yo)

-Ganó el campeonato de ajedrez de Hogwarts (yo no me presenté porque cualquier cosa que llamara aunque se muy poco la atención serviría a la BRUJA DE MALDAD para joderme un pelín más la vida).

-Es un creído de narices (vale, esto no es muy relevante pero no me lo podéis negar, ¿no?).

Muevo el caballo (sí, de nuevo mi mejor ficha ) y le hago jaque… Entonces recuerdo que el muy estúpido no me explicado lo del jaque (lo más importante además), así que me muerdo la lengua y me dedico a decir:

-Te toca-lo digo con voz despreocupada mirándole, él me dirige una mirada intensa. Pero no me sonrojo me controlo. Aguanto la mirada él la aparta (tengo que admitirlo…, me gustaría que no lo hubiera hecho) y dirige su mirada grisácea hacia el tablero. Su expresión cambia y luego me sonríe.

-Me has hecho jaque-murmura (¬¬ ya lo sabía).

-¿Jaque? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto con inocencia y mirándole con extrañeza fingida, él me dirige una sonrisa.

-Me estás amenazando al rey…-murmura pasándose una mano por su pelo echándolo para atrás.

-¿¿Qué lo estoy amenazando?? ¡¡Ay pobre!! ¿Y ahora que pasa?-pregunto. Pero sé lo que va a pasar. Intentará mover el rey…, pero es inútil. Le he hecho Jaque Mate.

No tarda en descubrirlo, alza las cejas en señal de incredulidad. Y es así como me dirige una mirada.

-Me ha ganado una novata…-murmura de lo más extrañado con la ceja alzada (que deje de hacer eso!!)

-Eso te pasa por creído, el exceso de confianza no es bueno… Ya sabes lo que dicen: _nada es bueno en exceso-_le digo con voz algo rencorosa-. Mira que dejarte hacer el mate del…-pero no me deja acabar y me interrumpe.

-¿Sabes jugar?-no grita de milagro. Esto lo dice apartando el tablero que hay entre nosotros (recordemos que jugamos en el suelo…)

-Diez años de experiencia, para ser exactos…-le digo algo chula levantándome del suelo y poniéndome de pie con los brazos en jarras, él me imita con la excepción de los brazos.

-Con que los peones son monísimos, ¿eh?-murmura medio divertido con una irresistible… (qué va!!)) y pícara sonrisa dando un paso acercándose a mi en actitud… ¿amenazadora? ((eso es lo que él pretende U¬¬))

-PsSs… Tú dirás lo que quieras de mí…, pero tú, en cambio, no tienes ni idea de explicar ajedrez, creo que para profesor no vas...-digo también dando un paso hacia él. Si se cree que me voy a dejar amenazar ante él está muy, pero que muy, equivocado. (Já, qué se creerá él).

-Eres lo más tramposo que he conocido en este mundo-dice con sorna dando otro paso hacia mí mirándome con fijeza.

-Pero gané el juego, y además no hice trampas, nunca hago trampas. Sino no sería divertido-replico y, como no me puedo acercar más le amenazo con el dedo-Solo te traicionó esa confianza…-digo clavándole el dedo en el pecho. Alzo la cabeza ((él es más alto que yo… uu)) topándome con esos impresionantes ojos grises que me miran con firmeza.

Apenas me doy cuenta de la mínima distancia que hay entre nosotros.

Acerca un poco su rostro al mío…, ¿me va a besar? La sola idea de que vaya a hacer algo así hace que me sonroje de pies a cabeza. La idea deja de ser una idea ((me coge de la cintura)). Quiero hacerlo, quiero darle un beso pero también quiero soltarme… Después de todo no significo nada para él, soy una más de la lista, una más del número de chicas que tan bien se sabe, una más de las chicas de Hogwarts, una más de las chicas fantasiosas que sueñan con estar con él, una más de sus objetivos, una más de las que cayó en el estúpido juego del "magnífico Sirius Black…", una más…

Y no quiero…, no quiero ser eso: una más.

Quiero que me quiera por mí, por lo que soy. No por un premio ridículo para hacerse el guay delante de su gran amigo James, no por ser un medio por el cual acercarse a Ashley… Quiero que me vea por quien soy en realidad, aunque después, él, no sienta nada por mí…

Me caen las lágrimas marcando surcos en mis mejillas. Unas con más rapidez que otras recorriendo mi cara hasta bajar por el cuello y siguen bajando… Soy estúpida. Me suelta la cintura y se aleja de mí al ver que estoy llorando. La cortina de lágrimas me impide ver su cara, parece preocupado, pero eso es mucho pedir…, además, en estos momentos, no puedo estar muy segura de mi vista.

Agradezco por primera vez en mi vida que Ashley entre en la misma habitación que yo, ya sé dónde se había ido, al baño, a ponerse provocativa para estar con Sirius…, lo digo en serio: mi hermana me da ASCO.

En fin…, agradezco que haya venido más que nada porque me libra de esta incómoda situación. Recojo mi maleta ((no pienso coger la de la bruja)) y agradezco, de nuevo, el hecho de que haya dejado de llover.

-Es tarde Ashley, nos vamos-digo con voz lloroso abriendo la puerta y empezando a salir. De pronto me paro y me doy la vuelta-gracias por tu hospitalidad-digo escupiendo esta última palabra cargada de ironía.

-No quiero irme-dice agarrándose al brazo de Black con su pose tan característica ya en ella- quiero estar un rato más con Siriusín.

La miro a ella y luego a Sirius. Este último me mira pero parece estar ido, ladeo la cabeza sin querer volver a ver esos ojos grises tan profundos, me doy la vuelta y, ya de espaldas digo con antipatía:

-Haz lo que te de la gana.

Y con esas últimas palabras atravieso la tétrica casa de la probable familia de mortífagos con la cabeza alta mientras lloro sin parar para después salir y dirigirme a los escalones de la entrada de mi casa. Me siento ahí, a esperar, mientras pienso en la forma tan estúpida en la que me he dejado llevar…, pero en el fondo no ha hecho nada muy allá para conquistarme… ¿cómo me dejé caer? ¡Cómo? Pero nadie me contesta y solo me queda esperar y esperar y esperar…

Pasan mucha gente por delante de mí mientras que yo espero: unos niños jugando al balón, un matrimonio muggle paseando a uno de sus hijos en el cochecito y a otros detrás montando en triciclo, a una pareja que caminaba de la mano, a un dálmata con su dueño…, pero, ¿dónde estaban mis padres?

Tan lejos no podía estar el aeropuerto, y aunque lo estuviera, mi madre podría hacer Aparición conjunta con mi padre… ¿Cuál era el motivo de la tardanza? No le di muchas vueltas, sin embrago, simplemente dejé que el tiempo pasara sin contarlo ni controlarlo. De pronto pasó un mago, lo distinguí claramente por su túnica y se acercó a mí.

-¿La casa de los Parker?-me pregunta con voz grave aquel desconocido.

-Es aquí-digo yo temerosa mirando lo que el hombre llevaba en la mano.

-¿Es usted familiar de Gregory Parker?-pregunta ladeando el sobre que sostiene de un lado a otro con preocupación y nerviosismo.

-Soy su hija-digo tragando saliva y tomando el sobre que él me tiende. Lo abro con rapidez y antes de que yo empiece a leer me dice: lo siento. El corazón se me desborda al ver todo el dolor de lo que aquel estúpido papel puede causar, lanzo un grito cargado de dolor, decepción y una mezcla de sentimientos. Lanzo la carta al suelo con rabia dejo la maleta en el suelo y salgo corriendo lo más lejos que puedo pasando por los números de toda la calle 9, 10, 11, 12, 13… solo pienso en alejarme. Quiero aislarme del mundo, en un lugar donde aquel ser tan espantoso que ya había acabado con **cuatro **familias no volviera a afectarme nunca…, no más. Ni él ni ninguno de sus seguidores… Nadie.

No le he dicho nada a Ashley, no me siento con el valor suficiente…, odio estar en Gryffindor y no tener sus virtudes…, ¿qué hago yo allí? No encajo en ningún lugar, ni siquiera en mi familia. Y ahora que no estaban ni mi madre, ni mi padre, ni George… ¿Qué sería de mí?

Nos hemos mudado a casa de mis primos en Francia, apenas tienen 8, 6, y año y medio cada uno, así que prácticamente soy la niñera ayudando a mi tía Margarot. No nos vamos a Beuxbatons, aunque eso hubiera sido lo más cómodo para mi tía, pero el cambio de papeleo no le compensa a mi tía, así que, como de todas formas es un día cada mucho tiempo tampoco afecta mucho. En fin…, lo que felices se dice no fueron precisamente nuestra vacaciones pero como ya me dijo mi tía (que aspira a escritora):

**Vive con alegría el presente para que en el futuro recuerdes un bonito pasado. **(1)

Me pregunté cómo iba a recordar cosas buenas después de esto, pero mi tía me dijo sabiamente que al final lo que recordamos con más nitidez son las cosas felices, las malas las vamos echando de nuestra mente poco a poco si se es positivo, si no se cargaría con las cosas malas… y yo no quiero eso. Y, aunque sé que es muy difícil, he de tratar de ser positiva y echarle cara a la vida.

Después de unos días ya me conozco a la perfección la gran casa de mi tía, esos tres pisos cada vez eran menos liosos y ya sabía en a donde cada vez que me dirigía a uno dirección. En un principio tenía que recorrerme toda la casa solo buscando el cuarto de baño…, nunca al cual buscaba (habían más de uno) pero de todos modos valía (xD). La casa era una gran mansión, como ya he dicho antes tenía tres pisos, estos eran extremadamente largos… Al final, supe (menos mal) donde estaba todo. Aunque, después de haber estado en Hogwarts tanto tiempo supongo que estoy acostumbrada a los lugares grandes…, aunque bien es verdad que esta casa es más pequeña que el castillo.

Tratando de ser positiva me puse a pensar que por lo menos iba a estar lejos de Black durante un tiempo (sí, volví al "Black"), aunque eso no era realmente bueno, pero yo decía que sí. Era terca, para qué negarlo pero ¿cómo iba a admitirlo? Eso iba en contra de todo lo que había hecho en todos estos años, estaba en contra de todo, en contra de la lógica que conocía y a favor de los sentimientos que sentía y necesitaba… Pero como terca que soy cedí a la lógica y tiré mis sentimientos a un lado mientras miraba la lluvia deslizándose suavemente por la ventana al igual que mis lágrimas por mi cara…

Llegó el uno de septiembre, y con ello el inicio de 6º curso en Hogwarts, mis notas en los timos fueron muy buenas. Siete extraordinarios y lo demás supera las exceptativas. Suspiré mirando hacia los andenes 9 y 10. Suspiré, de nuevo, adentrándome hacia la estación 9¾ y mirando al tren. Iba a ser un año muy largo, y mi vida demasiado extraña…

Pero algo estaba claro: en mi vida no iba a estar el hijo de los mortífagos Black, eso era lo único que estaba absolutamente seguro.

•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•

_En fin…. Ya visteis a donde fue Ashley… ¡¡Era típico de ella!!_

_Por favor!! No me mateis por lo de los padres de Carol… ademas… ¿para que vamos a ayudar a Voldy con su tarea de asesinatos?? _

_En fin… gracias por leer… ¿Qué tal os parecio? Bueno, malo… DIGAMELO_

_Me despido (no me mateis)_

_xaO bSs deW oQm… (no me mateis)_

_Paty ¡! (no me mateis uuU)_


	5. Un 'buen' comienzo

_Voilà! He aquí el chap nº 5 !! como siempre aclaro que solo lo q es la trama es mio, los personajes Hogwarts… y todo eso pertenece a jk rowling_

_Bueno, keria darle las gracias a:_

_Yael Coulter:__me alegro de que te gustara, jejej. Yo opino igual que tú, por mí Ashley que se vaya un poco a la mier . xD Sí… Carol y Sirius hacen buena pareja pero aquí dejo algo claro, el 1er beso va a tardar… o ese es mi proposito._

_Dark Sweetness:__ gracias por el RR y por agregar mi historia a favoritos!! Ains.. no sabes que ilu me ha hecho que la pusieras en favoritos, snifff snifff xD_

_Mich potter:__ hombre!! Porsupuestísimo que se iban a quedar en Hogwarts!! No te parece?? Si no… que iba a hacer con Sirius… ¬ xDD gracias por el RR ¡!_

_Katherine Jame Black:__ Venga ya!! __Te imaginas un asesinato por internet?? Estaría guay solo de verlo… Sale un cuchillo de la pantalla y… zas! xD ya sé que es injusto, pero tratare de poner algo q kede bien en un futuroo xDD lo siento si por interesante entiendes beso porque va a tardar…_

_Amymalfoy:__ Sirius deberia hacer algo, lo sé. Pero hay que tener en cuenta la manera en la que salió Carol de su casa… en fin, asias por el RR_

_Nothing to losning:__ uolas!! ((como tu xD)) me alegro de que te gustara y que la espera no fuera muy larga… y ablando de esperas.. actualiza más rapido tu fic!! Q me muero de impaciencia!! xD en fin, un besoo_

_Cristine:__ intentare terminarlo, ese es mi propósito!! xD yo tampoco soporto que se dejen a medias.. como que exaspera un poco el no saber lo que va a pasar… por eso intentare acabarlo._

_En fin gracias a vosotras por los reviews… me dejo de rollos _

•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•

**Capítulo 5**

_**Pero algo estaba claro: en mi vida no iba a estar el hijo de los mortífagos Black, eso era lo único que estaba absolutamente seguro.**_

Me encaminé hacia el tren entrando en él, busqué un vagón vacío sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de que no había ido a buscar a Lily como todos los años anteriores de nuestra estancia en Hogwarts, sin embargo no me acordé, tenía la mente en blanco para no poder pensar en nada ni en nadie. Simplemente quería estar sola. El tren se empezó a mover lentamente y el paisaje cambiaba poco a poco mientras que yo miraba por la ventana sin hacer nada en concreto. Poco tiempo después oí el chasquido de la puerta del vagón al abrirse y giré la cabeza: era Lily.

-Te parecerá bonito, ¿eh?-protestó ella dejando su baúl en la parte de arriba al lado del mío- llevo un montón de tiempo ahí esperándote, por lo menos podría haber… ¿Carol?-preguntó preocupada aunque yo no sabía por qué. Quizás se dio cuenta de que apenas le prestaba atención y que simplemente miraba sin escuchar- ¿Por qué has estado llorando?

Ah… Se refería a eso, pensé. Simplemente giré la cabeza más bruscamente de lo que me hubiera gustado y seguí mirando por la ventana sin responderle nada. Sentí como se sentaba a mi lado y me pasaba un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me acercaba a ella en gesto tranquilizador.

-¿He hecho algo? ¿O fue Black? ¿Te a pasado algo grave?-preguntó rápidamente y yo negué la cabeza en señal de que no iba a contestar. Pero sentí el impulso de llorar ahora que estaba abrazada a ella y alguien, por fin, me iba a consolar. No como todas las noches que llevaba llorando, sola y en silencio, jurándome que sería fuerte-tranquila, tranquila…-me susurraba Lily mientras pasaba mi mano por mi pelo.

-Oh, Lily…-musité y empecé a llorar todavía más fuerte, le estaba empapando la camisa pero eso a ella parecía no importarle en absoluto… Lily es una buena amiga…, mi mejor y única amiga.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuve así en los brazos de Lily tratando de quitarme la imagen de la mente del documento que me había dado aquel señor tan extraño al que nunca había visto. Lo que más me molestaba e irritaba era la letra, se qué es raro que me moleste eso, pero es que estaba escrita sin nerviosismo, lenta y pausada como si lo que escribiera no fuera nada grave, como si no importara… o como si, simplemente eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Se abrió la puerta de pronto y vi a Lupin, me separé de Lily y me sequé las lágrimas, probablemente buscaba un vagón para sentarse… Pero luego pensé que eso no era posible ya que el tren había empezado su viaje mucho antes, ¿qué hacía entonces ahí Lupin?

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó él mirándome, ya estaba harta de que todo el mundo me lo preguntara, ¿es que una no podía llorar porque sí? Ya sé lo que vais a decir…, olvidarlo. La pregunta a sido estúpida.

-Sí-dije con voz tan llorosa que supo perfectamente que estaba llorando, se acercó a mí y me pasó un brazo a modo tranquilizador. Había hablado con él bastante después de que me explicara los TIMOS pero no pensé que le importara mucho, para ser sincera. No sé por qué pero me dejé llevar y acabé abrazándole llorando.

-Siento lo de tus padres-dijo Lupin en un susurro-y lo de tu hermano… Tuvo que ser muy duro-alcé la cabeza rápidamente apartándome de él lazándole una mirada que le pedía que me dijera cómo sabía eso. Mi tía tenía bastante dinero y había conseguido que el profeta no publicara nada sobre el asesinato de el resto de mi familia, ¿cómo lo sabía entonces?-Sirius dice que estuviste en su casa con tu hermana y que saliste antes que ella. Dice que la fue a buscar un tipo del ministerio llevándosela… La cuestión es que encontró una carta enfrente de tu casa donde…

-Donde decía que mi familia había muerto-dije con voz dura clavando mi mirada en el suelo del vagón. Puede que Black hubiera visto la carta, puede que le hubiera contado eso a Lupin, pero… si él sabía que mis padres habían muerto era porque su familia los había matado. No había nadie en su casa cuando yo estaba allí, estábamos solas… De pronto una idea cruzó mi mente: ¿Y si Black quería matarnos a mí y a Ashley? ¿Y si querían matar a mi familia entera y habían mandado a ese estúpido a matarnos a nosotras dos? Me estremecí con la idea simplemente, pero era probablemente lo que había pasado… ¿Por qué sino Sirius no estaba con su familia cuando atacaron el aeropuerto? Cuando pensé en eso empecé a dudar de que hubieran muerto mis padres por la casualidad de estar allí… ¿Y si todo hubiera estado planeado?

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos macabros pensamientos de mi mente y dirigí mi mirada hacia Lupin que me miraba aun.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-dije con seca y fría, el asintió diciendo que lo que fuera como caballero que era- Dile a Black que no se me acerque si no quiere que me cabree y que acabe mal, ¿entendiste? Quizá no pensaba en acercarse a mí pero por si acaso, por favor, díselo.

Lupin alzó una ceja extrañado pero de todos modos asintió, se levantó de mi lado y salió de la puerta despidiéndose al poco rato ya que nos teníamos que poner el uniforme y las túnicas de Hogwarts. Lily me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Pensé que quizá estaba enfadad porque no le había dicho nada pero es que no me sentía capaz de pronunciar esas palabras.

Salimos del tren, lancé una mirada soñadora a los inocentes niños de primer curso que montaban en las barcas ilusionados por su primer año de estancia en Hogwarts, al igual que yo a su edad. Echaba de menos esos tiempos, quizá hablaba muy melodramático o como si hubieran pasado siglos…, pero lo cierto es que mi vida había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Ninguno de esos niños eran capaces de imaginar el peligro de aquel señor oscuro y sus fieles mortífagos.

Subí a uno de los carruajes sin fijarme bien en cual iba, de todos modos Lily me siguió. En el carruaje de delante se estaba montando Crazy Hair ((NdA: James, para los que no se acuerden del mote absurdo xD)) seguido de Lupin y BLACK ((poner odio en esa palabra)). Él me dirigió una mirada distinta, no era con picardía ni diversión: era triste. Pero no me iba a engañar… No otra vez.

En lugar de apartar la mirada le lancé una cargada de odio y decepción, él ladeo la cabeza y evitó mi mirada sentándose en el carruaje de manera que quedaba de espaldas a mí, ya no podía verle la cara. Me alegré por ello.

Lily empezó hablar de su hermana Petunia que decía que ahora tenía un novio llamado Julián, pero que hacía dos meses tenía uno llamado Víctor y que al mes anterior uno llamado Leonardo… Por lo que decía que no le iba a durar mucho. Era un tema estúpido pero que me ayudó a relajarme y a olvidarme un poco de todo. Luego empezó a imitar el chillido de su hermana cuando se duchaba y ella tiraba de la cisterna. Solté una carcajada, que fue la primera desde principio de verano lo cual me hizo sentir bien y Lily sonrió también complacida de haberme hecho reír.

Bajamos de los carruajes dejando como siempre ahí los baúles que más tarde recogerían los elfos domésticos cuando estuviéramos comiendo el gran comedor y los dejarían en nuestras salas comunes respectivamente.

Cuando salí de mi carruaje acompañada por Lily, miré al castillo con felicidad. Tenía que olvidarme de todo y seguir, porque después de todo eso sería lo que George y mis padres querrían, al igual que a mi hermana Ashley también desearían que fuera feliz, aunque realmente le había costado menos que yo. Puede que sea por la cantidad de amigos que tiene que le hacen olvidar con facilidad, en ese momento fue cuando, por primera vez, sentí realmente envidia por ella, porque tenía mucho apoyo y gente que le decía que todo iría bien. Únicamente me lo ha dicho Lily y necesito algo más de apoyo, aunque Lily hace todo lo que puede y por eso la quiero tanto.

Era la ceremonia de las casas, muchos alumnos fueron a Gryffindor y la cena fue bastante divertida gracias a la ayuda de Lily. Había un alumno nuevo de Gryffindor que se sentó al lado de nosotras y acabó hablando con nosotras como si nada… La verdad es que fue divertido…, aunque también es cierto que acabó diciendo que estábamos locas, pero eso no era algo que no supiéramos.

Me fui a la cama después de la cena, Lily también fue conmigo. No hablábamos, simplemente caminábamos juntas metidas cada una en sus pensamientos. Veía a Lily preocupada por algo, aunque no sabía el por qué.

Llegamos a la sala común de Gryffindor dónde estaban unos alumnos de segundo que probablemente se sentían seguros, al igual que nosotras cuando íbamos a su curso, porque sentíamos que al llevar un curso en Hogwarts teníamos suficiente experiencia, que ilusos que éramos. Sonreí y se lo comenté a Lily la cual me dio la razón con una enorme sonrisa.

-Me gustaría volver a estar en segundo-murmuré pensativa-todo era mucho más fácil-Lily asintió.

-Si… Ni problemas de notas, ni amores, ni preocupaciones…

-¿Qué amores tienes tú?-pregunté curiosa.

-Ninguno-se apresuró a decir-lo digo por ti-alcé una ceja-Sirius Black no te paró de mirar en toda la cena… ¿No te has dado cuenta?

-No, pero no me importa en absoluto. ¿Y tú con James?-Lily alzó la cabeza, al igual que yo con anterioridad con una cara que decía: ¿Yo y James? Le faltó llamarme loca-te pidió salir-traté de justificarme.

-Ah pues…, le dije que no… Ya sabes, es un imbécil. Tú misma lo dijiste. Además se metió con Severus y sabes lo bien que me llevo con él aunque… últimamente está muy distante y pasa la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado.

-Lily, te llamó sangre sucia. Siempre se lo llamó a todos y no digas que no te afectó-dije al ver que Lily iba a abrir la boca-porque te vi llorar.

Lily dio por terminada la discusión y subió a nuestro cuarto, obviamente no quería hablar del tema, yo eso ya lo sabía, por eso no había sacado antes el tema de conversación. Quiero mucho a Lily, pero sé que, de vez en cuando no está mal que yo no le diga algo o viceversa, sé que hay momentos en los que una necesita estar sola, en los que una necesita pensar.

La primera clase de todo el curso no podía ser peor: Pociones; primera hora de la mañana, temprano; compartida con los Slytherins; olor a troll podrido; merodeadores más estúpidos que de costumbre; un profesor con favoritismo a lo peor; Lily callada y borde, atendiendo a la peor clase de mi existencia; Lupin consiguiendo menos puntos por hacer bien las cosas; Petigrew nervioso por el profesor lo que hizo que saltara el caldero de su poción; el caldero volando; el caldero cayendo; el caldero con poción dentro; el contenido del caldero en mi cara, mi ropa…; Black tratando de aprovechar la situación; yo tratando de alejarlo dándole sin querer a Snape; Snape cayéndose y llevándose consigo siete u ocho calderos Gryffindors, etc.

Resultado: mitad de alumnos de sexto curso de Gryffindor en la enfermería por un "pequeño" accidente, declarado así por el profesor, ¿que por qué no dijo que fuimos los Gryffindors? (no mentiría, aunque sería la primera vez). Porque le quitaría el prestigio de no poder controlar a los alumnos de otras clases…

El día no era muy bueno, ¿verdad?

En la enfermería estábamos, como ya dije, medio Gryffindor de sexto curso. Lo que no entendía era como Lily, estando sentada a mi lado se había logrado salvar, mm… ya le pediría explicaciones.

Entre tanto, lo único que podía hacer era contar baldosas… para los interesados… no llegué a terminarlas, pero dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta.

A mi derecha estaba Caroline Springsteen, una de las amigas de mi hermana, nunca había hablado con ella, ni ganas que había. A mi izquierda estaba Potter y a su lado Black. Menos mal que Potter estaba de por medio que si no…

El resto de la enfermería ocupada no me llamaba la atención, chicos y chicas de Gryffindor todos ellos, exceptuando a Snape. Al "pobre" chico (lo cierto es que me daba igual) no se había podido escapar después de la caída que le ocasioné accidentalmente. Creo que le escuché decir que se había quedado con la marca de los calderos medio tatuados en el abdomen…

-¿Tu eres Parker?-preguntó Crazy hair mirándome de arriba abajo. Vamos ni que tuviera monos en la cara, digo yo.

-Eh… si, ¿por?

En vez de contestar se dio la vuelta hacia su amigo de ojos grises levantando el dedo pulgar y asintiendo la cabeza con picardía, si no fuera completamente ilógico… diría que hablaban de mí… Negué la cabeza y me dirigí a volver a contar las baldosas del techo, total, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

De vez en cuando miraba a mi alrededor. La gente se había dormido, y entre ellos Potter y Springsteen, los de mis lados. Inconscientemente volví mi mirada a Black que me miraba y mantuve la mirada. Su mirada grisácea me miraba distinta que de costumbre, no sabría decir en qué. Pero, ¿por qué no veía en sus ojos el sentimiento de vergüenza? ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarme? ¿Por qué me quejaba de eso ahora? Ladeé la cabeza y aguanté la mirada con fijeza, no pensaba ceder.

Él acabó desviando la mirada hacia el lado contrario y quedándose en silencio, como todo el tiempo. No sabía que su indiferencia me llegara a molestar tanto…, es cierto que era eso lo que quería pero por lo menos quería una disculpa, una explicación, un intento de cualquiera de las dos cosas… Aunque luego yo lo mandara a paseo pero de algún modo veía que algo le importaba…

Acababa de descubrir hasta que punto había sido insignificante para Sirius Black.

Suspiré, aquella noche en la enfermería iba a ser larga.

Muy, muy larga…

•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•

_Jajajá!! Que pasara?? No lo se ni yo… pero me da que Sirius y Carol van a marear al pobre de James que está entre ellos dos jejej._

_En fin, que os parecio?? Malo, bueno, regular…. Lo has tenido mejores… No me gusta esta parte… Me gusta tal…_

_Apoyo, y criticas constructivas y de todo…_

_xaO bSs deW oQm… _

_Paty ¡!_


	6. La enfermería

_Bonjour!!_

_Aquí estamos con el capítulo seisssssssss!! Espero no haber tardado mucho, jejej. Pues eso, los personajes lamentablemente no son míos ni gano dinero… Esto es por diversión, ¿no?_

_Seguimos con la tanda de agradecimientos a las personas que me han dejado un RR, que son:_

_Yael Coulter: __Si… bueno…, la pobre está en fase de locura… ((y por eso t cae genial… ¬¬)) Bah… a Lupin no le han hecho nada… No me exageres, xD Sí, bueno¡… Lo de los novios de Petunia era más que nada por poner algo xDD jajaja. TQmm!! (ya hablamos por el msn!! Q way!!)_

_Dark Sweetness:__ me alegro de que te guste, bueno, lo de Ashley es algo un poco obvio, pero no voy a decir nada… que se nos va el misterio por la borda!! Asias x el RR_

_Amymalfoy:__ joooo, si escribes un RR escribe mas!! Que a mi m gusta leerlos…. uuU pero gracias d todas maneras._

_Cristine:__ gracias por el consejo, a ver si te gusta más… Es que a mi me salen solos los pensamientos y no describo, tienes razón… No se si lo he hecho mejor…, me llegó el RR cuando ya había empezado el chap xDD gracias._

_Blakikabla:__jejej… gracias por decírmelo. En teoría lo había puesto ya bien, pero claro… EL ESTUPIDO ORDENADOR HACE LO QUE KIERE!! Muchas gracias porque sino no me habría dado cuenta pensando en que ya lo había hecho P_

_nothing to losning:__ya se que es injusta… pero la vida es así mon ami….xDD gracias por los animos y decirme la ilusion que te hace que yo ponga un chap… asi que entiendes que yo tambien espero tus chaps… ¿no?¬¬ Pos actualiza leñe!! Q me estas dejando en ascuas._

_Yeeahh:__ te encanta te encanta te encanta pero bien poco que te as currao el comentario mon ami!! ALMUDENA!! Encima q iba dedicada a ti…. Ya te vale… ¬¬_

_En fin… sin más rollos nos vemos al final de chap xDD jejej._

•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•

**Capítulo 6**

Silencio… Triste y oscuro.

Cuanto lo odiaba. Daba una enorme sensación de incordio y, peor aun, no podía dormir por el estúpido silencio. Sé lo que pensáis, debería poder dormir precisamente por eso…, pero no me gusta. Menos aun si era lo único que había por la noche en casa de mi tía Margarot durante estas vacaciones.

Suspiré y dirigí mi mirada hacía la derecha, donde estaba Springsteen, que dormía con una postura un tanto (por no decir mucho) provocadora..., lo que me hizo pensar que no estaba dormida. Sonreí.

-Springsteen…-no contestaba-¡Caroline!-seguía sin contestar-Potter te llama.

Acto seguido la chica rubia amiga de mi hermana se levantó con un rebote con la provocación en la cara dirigida hacia Potter que se fue en seguida al comprobar que estaba durmiendo cambiando a cara de rabia.

No pude evitare ponerme a reír como una loca ganándome una mirada de Springsteen, es que, realmente, era genial. Mi carcajada hizo despertar al chico del pelo azabache, el cual se colocó sus gafas, sobresaltado.

-¿Qué coño pasa?-preguntó de mal humor el chico que se acababa de levantar. Solo por la frase deduje que era de esos de los que no se podían interrumpir mientras que dormía. Genial, pensé con ironía. (Vamos, lo único que me faltaba era tener al pretendiente de Lily cabreado al lado mía). Dirigió la vista hacia mí.

-¿Tú?-dijo señalándome. Me dieron ganas de decirle si, cacho de idiota compulsivamente estúpido (no lo dije porque soy una niña buena…). Vamos, ¿qué había de malo en ser yo?-. Joder, Canuto. ¿No podía ser menos escandalosa?-a todo esto… ¿Qué tenía que ver Black aquí? Hombres, no hay quien los entienda. Lo cual es un alivio…, el día en el que entienda la mente masculina habrá llegado la peste, la muerte, el Fin del Mundo, la resucitación mía sin estar muerta (algo raro, ¿no?), y muchas cosas incomprensibles… Debo dar gracias de no entender a los hombres…

-¿Qué hay de malo en que me ría?-¿Por qué tuve que preguntar? ¡¡Esto es el primer paso para entenderlos!!

-No, si eso no importa-admitió-pero me has sacado de mi hermosísimo sueño, en el que…

-Bien, bien… Demasiada información. Creo que no necesito más…-dije tratando de no imaginarme escenas para mi infantil e inocente cabecita (xD), que por cierto… ya dejó de ser así.

-¡¡Eres una mal pensada!!-se escandalizó Crazy hair-Canuto… ¿es que no podía ser más mal pensada?-dijo mirando pesadamente a Black.

-¿Y tú que tienes conmigo? Además, ¿por qué siempre metes al bravucón ese de ahí?-dije algo molesta (por no decir mucho…)

-¿Y cómo sabes que él es Canuto?-preguntó nervioso incorporándose de la cama y mirándome fijamente con su ojos café a través de los cristales de sus gafas. Parecía muy preocupado por algo. No lo entendía, ¿por qué le ponía tan nervioso que supiera lo del mote? No tenía mucho sentido…

-Pues…, os lo oigo decir. Además, solo a vosotros se os pueden ocurrir cosas tan ridículas…-dije simplemente echándome hacia atrás y boca arriba poniendo mis brazos debajo de mi cabeza mirando al techo sin observarlo.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Es tan importante que sepa un estúpido mote insignificante? Además Cra… Potter-casi decía el mote que yo le puse… Uich…, no sería muy conveniente ahora-eso no importa. ¿Qué tenía que ver en esto Black?

-Ay Parker, déjalo ya. Quiero dormir y…-decía Sirius desde su cama con una voz demasiado grave. Tenía los ojos cerrados y miraba hacia mi dirección, movía los labios. Estaba hablando. Pero no lo escuchaba. Solo podía oír un murmullo débil y grave resonando…

Me giré, incómoda (y además estaba algo sonrojada de verlo así de… ¿tierno? ¡¡Ay no!! ESO NO)

-Nadie te preguntó-dije borde.

-No hace falta ser tan estupidilla-dijo molesto el muy cabrón. Además, ¿cómo esperaba que fuera? Su estúpida familia había matado a mis padres y él casi me mata, a mí y a Ashley. ¿Y dice que no sea estupidilla? Me entraron unas ganas de… (¡arg!)

-No soy estupidilla, y vete un poco a la mierda. Imbécil-toma ya… Toda mi educación perdida en una frase por culpa de la persona más estúpida en la faz de la tierra.

Sirius se incorporó de su cama y abrió los ojos, mirándome.

-En serio, ¿a ti que te pasa? Con lo bien que lo pasamos en mi casa-Crazy hair lo miró con las cejas alzadas, asombrado-No, James. Así no nos divertimos-aclaró y pareció que a Crazy hair le hubiesem quitado un gran peso de encima.

-No te hagas el inocente-dije mirándole.

-¿Qué se supone que he hecho? Le dices a Remus que no me acerque a ti, ni te hable… Es que no te entiendo… Si estás así porque estuve a punto de besarte, lo siento, ¿vale? Además, no te llegué a besar. Me separé y te respeté. ¡¡Así que me quieres decir que narices te pasa conmigo!!

Le miré indignada, eso no venía a cuento. ¿Cómo podía ser así de insensible? Era ridículo, pero por lo menos me pidió perdón por su estúpido comportamiento en su casa.

-Sabes de lo que hablo, y no lo voy a decir delante de todo el mundo, ¿entiendes?

-Eso es porque no tienes a que atenerte.

-No me seas falso.

-No seas idiota.

_-Hola, guapa. Tú tranquila, estos dos se solucionarán, entre tanto de que hablamos-oí que dijo Crazy Hair a la rubia oxigenada de al lado mía._

-¡¡Yo no soy idiota!!-le repliqué a Black, enfadada.

_-Ay… No sé que decir-dijo la rubia con una postura patética enrollando un mechón de su pelo en el dedo tratando de dar un aire sensual._

-Ya claro…-dijo Black con sarcasmo-y yo soy un bicho con antenas del polo sur ((NdA: imaginaros a sirius con antenitas.. xD ¡¡que mono!!))

_-¿Quedamos mañana? Seguro que para entonces nos dan el alta-dijo Crazy hair con una estúpida sonrisa_.

-Pues entonces no creo que sea idiota…-dije llamándole en otras palabras bicho.

_-Pues…, podríamos, ¿Qué tal a las…?-empezó Springsteen  
_-¡¡QUERÉIS CALLAROS Y DEJARNOS DISCUTIR EN PAZ!!-gritamos Black y yo a la par. Yo le miré indignada de que hubiésemos dicho exactamente lo mismo en el mismo tiempo. Él, sin embargo, me miró divertido.

-No digas nada-le advertí.

-Por favor _Carol, _dime que te pasa conmigo…-me pidió. Yo solo le miré con un odio infinito, me dí la vuelta y me tapé con las sábanas de la cama, (azules con rayitas, ahora que me fijaba). La sábana llegó hasta mi cabeza, ocultándome del resto del mundo. Idiota, pensé con amargura. Solo una lágrima recorrió mi cara…

A la mañana siguiente nos dieron el alta a todos los que habíamos estado allí. Con la única excepción de Snape ya que las pociones que habían caído sobre él y le afectaron más. Conociendo la reacción tan mala de dos de las pociones que cayeron sobre él… tardaría por lo menos unas dos semanas en salir de la enfermería. Eso a lo poco. Yo esperaba que fuese más… No me miréis mal, seguro que pensáis igual que yo, incluso cosas peores.

Fui a buscar a Lily, la encontré pronto, esta vez, en la biblioteca. Estaba leyendo, sonreí.

Lily siempre llevaba un libro en la mano, todos decían que se pasaba el día estudiando, pero eso es porque no la conocían. Lily era una fan de la lectura. Leía libros, sí. Pero eran novelas. Su género preferido era el romántico.

Me acerqué a ella, silenciosa por detrás sin que se diera cuenta. Le tapé los ojos y ella se sobresaltó de modo que se le cayó el libro que estaba leyendo unos segundos antes.

-Potter, pírate-dijo borde tratando de apartarme las manos de su cara y tratando de darme con el libro (800 páginas mínimo).

-¿Potter?-pregunté extrañada-¿Y por qué iba Potter a taparte tus divinos ojitos esmeralda?-pregunté bromeando mientras que recibía otro librazo (esta vez merecido) de "Lo que el viento se llevó"-¿Ay Lily… me lo vas a decir o no?

-No es nada, solo que el imbécil de Potter se las pasa haciendo eso en lo dos días que llevamos de clase, y eso que a pasado casi todo el día de ayer en le enfermería… ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿qué tal?-dijo recordando que había estado en la enfermería, tener amigos para esto… Se acuerda de que Crazy hair está en la enfermería y no de mí..., no sé como tomarme esto…

-Ains, ni quiero recordarlo. ¿Tú como no paraste en la enfermería?

-Eh, bueno, me apliqué un hechizo-escudo para que no me cayera la poción encima.

-¿Y yo no podía estar en ese escudo contigo, ex mejor amiga?-En serio, lo repito: tener amigos para esto…

-No te enfades, además… ¿Qué harías tú sin mí?-dijo poniendo morritos (NdA: esto por Yael: cara del gato con botas)

-Yo, nada…-sonreí irónicamente. Lo había dicho bromeando…, pero era la verdad. Miré la hora, demasiado temprano para hacer nada útil. Me despedí de Lily y me dirigí al campo de Quidditch. No me gustaba mucho ese deporte, marcar la quaffle, golpear las bludgers… No era algo que me gustase mucho, pero volar si que era entretenido y divertido. No se me daba tan bien (ni por asomo) que el resto de los alumnos de los equipos de Quidditch. Pero por lo menos sabía volar, y era algo muy útil para poner mis ideas en orden.

Atravesé los pasillos donde vi a Mike Sunnigan, casi me había olvidado de que existía… Y francamente, me importaba poco. Llegué a la puerta principal que estaba llena de gente que, como de costumbre, no me vio llegar, por lo que la salida fue algo dificultosa. Después de conseguir salir y atravesar parte de los exteriores, llegué al estadio de Quidditch. En esta hora nadie entrenaba.

Paseé mi vista por los alrededores y, lentamente me subí en mi escoba. Pegué una fuerte patada en el suelo y me levanté ligeramente.

Esto solía relajarme… siempre me ayudaba a pensar. Nadie podía mentir así de indiferente. Quiero decir…, Sirius no podía haber intentado matarme y luego como si nada decirme que qué me pasa. No era normal… Ni siquiera para él.

Suspiré mientras el viento me agitaba el pelo de un lado a otro dándome frescor. Otro suspiro… ¿y si lo había juzgado mal? Rechacé esa idea, orgullosa. Cerré los ojos. El viento me golpeaba cada vez más fuerte, por lo que llegué a pensar que estaba haciendo mucho viento y tendría que bajar. Pero abrí los ojos y descubrí que volaba a una velocidad escandalosa.

Sentí que me precipitaba, de algún modo. No me atrevía a mirar. Me sentía pesada y a la vez ligera, una mezcla extraña de sensaciones… y de pronto un frenazo. Abrí los ojos asustada, topándome con unos ojos grises que conocía demasiado bien.

-¿¡Estás loca!?-me gritó Black mirándome… ¿preocupado?-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre volar así de rápido y sin mirar por donde vas!! ¿¡Querías matarte o qué!! ¿¡Qué coño te crees que hubiese pasado si no llego a pasear por aquí!?-Black bufó, enfadado. Me dejó de pie en el suelo y se paso su mano por la cabeza echando su pelo hacia detrás.

-Yo…

Yo, ¿qué? ¿Realmente que le iba a decir después de la escenita que le monté en la enfermería?

-Tú nada. ¡¡No vuelvas a ser tan estúpida!! ¿Quieres? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable? ¿¡No te das cuenta de que…!!

-Black-le interrumpo de pronto y el me mira con algo de fastidio- ¿Estás…?-empiezo a preguntar sin estar segura, ¿debo hacerlo? Se supone que estoy enfadada con él…-¿Estás loco?-¿Por qué dije eso? Yo iba a preguntar si estaba preocupado por mí… Maldito orgullo…

-¿Qué?-preguntó confuso.

-Nadie te pidió que me cogieras, ¿sabes? Podía yo sola-maldito orgullo, maldito orgullo, maldito orgullo…

-¿Sabes qué?-por alguna razón no lo dice con enfado-Da igual, no me importa lo que te pase. No entiendo tu actitud. En serio, ni siquiera te besé, te respeté. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan jodidamente difícil?

-¿Sabes Black? Jamás creí que en este mundo existiera alguien tan idiota como tú-dije molesta. Me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme pero nada más dar un paso noté su mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿Qué he hecho?-dijo mirándome con sus hermosos ojos grisáceos de una manera extraña… No podía fingir así… ¿Qué había hecho? No me supe contestar.

-En el fondo nada, Black… Eso es lo peor.

-¿Qué?-me preguntó perplejo.

-Es que es complicado…

-Entonces… ¿amigos?

Lo miré extrañada, ¿así de simple era él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto? ¿Por qué no podía ser rencoroso? Me sentía tan estúpida a su lado… No quería estar con él, maldita sea. Me veía tan torpe y ridícula.

-¿Por qué tanto empeño? Soy prácticamente invisible, ¿recuerdas? Tú eres el merodeador guay que solo se fija en las chicas populares como lo es mi hermana. Yo soy invisible, algo que tú nunca podrás ser.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre lo contrario?-me dijo con una sonrisa divertida y pícara que solo él podía hacer…-Esto sería delatar un gran secreto… Pero valdrá la pena ¿Qué me dices?-dice extendiendo la mano. Se la aferro esperando que sea una especie de pacto o algo así, después de mirarlo recelosa. Tira con fuerza de mi mano llevándome hacia el castillo. ¿Qué tramará ahora?

Pienso por un momento que todo me da igual… Le miro mientras corro, lleva una sonrisa de felicidad, como la de un niño pequeño. Me dí cuenta de lo estúpida que fui al pensar eso de Sirius… Sí, vuelve a ser Sirius, porque él no hizo nada… Sonrío y corro con él hacia Howgarts… Sé que nada malo me va a pasar con él…

•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•

_Holaaaaaaaa (de nuevo)_

_No podía seguir poniendo a Carol pensando en que Sirius fuese un asesino… ¡¡Vaya estupidez…!! Muchas me lo habéis dicho y me he quedado pensando un poco y… NO TIENE SENTIDO QUE SIRIUS (L)(L) SEA ASÍ Ains… He hecho que se perdonen, aunque aun no haya MUAKKKKK, que conste. Supongo que todas sabréis a por lo que va para ser invisible, ¿no? Hombre… Es un poco de cajón.. xD Mm... En el próximo chap no se muy bien lo que hacer… Depende de cómo se me haga de largo la salidilla con Sirius :D:D:D A lo mejor no actualizo en todo el verano, no lo sé. Pero no dejéis este fic en el olvido porque lo voy a seguir ((vamos que si lo sigo!! Es el único que tiene un número considerable de RR, que ya son: 25!! Ains que guay…))_

_Ya me despido_

_xaO bSs deWw oKmMmM…_

_Paty ¡!_

_**R NO OLVIDEIS MI FIC!! QUE LO SIGO**_

_**E QUE LO SIGO QUE LO SIGO!!**_

_**V UN BESAZO A TODAS**_

_**I LAS QUE HABÉIS**_

_**E LEÍDO HASTA**_

_**W AQUÍ :D**_

_**S !¡ PATY ¡!**_


	7. Estúpida sonrisa

Aloha

_Lo de siempre, Sirius Black no me pertenece (tampoco realmente.. uu) pero me refiero al personaje xD es de la Jotaka y eso todos lo sabemos…_

_Aloha!!_

_Aquí estoy yo con un nuevo capítulo. Se que he tardado, pero advertí de que no iba a actualizar en el verano.. pero espero que el capítulo lo compense porque es el que más me gusta por ahoraaa!! Mis explicaciones de porque no podía actualizar en verano son que a principios de Julio estaba una prima mia, y nada mas irse vino otra hasta el 1 de agosto… asi que en realidad no e tardado tanto en escribirlo… solo trece dias, eh?? No está mal.. xD Quería agradecer todos los RR a:_

_Dark Sweetness:__ Gracias!! Me alegro d k el chapo anterior fuese tu favorito… aunque espero que este te guste más (L) :D También te quería agradecer que hayas salido de este fic y que hayas leído otro MíoO!! Jajaj esk me hace tan happy!! :D:D:D en fin gracias… me alegro d que no te olvides porque mas de una persona ya se ha ido :'(_

_Camila:__ Mm… Está bien.., intentaré meter a Alice… Esto… La relación de Lily/James no aparecerá mucho, hombre, salir tiene que salir, pero no muy intenso (podría decirse) la cosa es que esta en primera persona y no se puede poner mucho de las demás parejas, además este fic está centrado en la pareja Carol/Sirius… Pero si realmente te apetece podría intentarlo._

_Nothing to losning:__ Es verdad… a la rata no hay clemencia!! Muerte a la rata!! Muajajajaa… ains.. en que en cuestiones de ese idiota a cualquiera le salen lapsus psicopatas, ¿no te parece? Lo siento de verdad pero como he explicado no tenía tiempo.. :C pero no lo he dejadoo!! C: asias x el Rr! _

_Mego: __Me alegra que hayas cogido este fic cuando no sueles leer harry potter!! Hace ilu, eh? Espero que te guste este chap que a mi es el que mas me gusta a pesar de lo que pasa.. aaaahhh leeee!! xDD_

_Yeahh:__ nuestra historia¿? Eh.. jejeje… ((silbido en plan disimulo… xD)) es que… bueno.. tu ya te sabes mi rollo de eso de que vino mi prima y tal, y como tu también tardaste pos te aguantas (¡hala! xD) No hombre.. que ya te mande el chap… ¬¬ ahora eres tu la que se tiene k dar prisita hermana luna!!_

_/Ague Black:__ me alegro de que te guste!! Aquí todas adoramos a Sirius así que… xD Dudo que si alguien tiene la oportunidad de regalarlo antes se lo queda xD, pero podemos hacer campaña o algo así, no? La verdad es que lo del perro será un poco más adelante si se me ocurre hacerlo en algún momento… Y si lo hago cree que es por ti xD Jajaja a crazy hair le irá bien.. después de todo sabemos que acaban bien, no?? xD_

_Helene__: Espera que asimile información… leíste mi fic hace tiempo y no dejaste RR?? O jooo esto es injusto!! ¬¬ Me alegro (de todos modos ¬¬) de que te guste y quieras que lo continúe.. pero hay que tener en cuanta que no actualizo una vez por semana.. y en verano no hice nada… yo creo que el ritmo de mi fic va bien.. pero si no estoy en lo cierto.. :S_

_Anne:__ Me alegro de que te guste!! xD de por sentado que lo sigo, eh?? Yo a cambio pido que no dejes de leer y ponerme RR _

_A ti y a todas!! Un Besazoo… 8 Rr en un chappp!! Jojooo record xD lo maximo fueron 7… xD _

_A leer toca!!_

•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•

**Capítulo 7**

Corremos, los dos, como si la vida nos fuera en ello. Él tira de mi mano, fuertemente y yo voy detrás de él. Llegamos al castillo y seguimos corriendo como dos niños pequeños. Sonrío y él me mira este gesto de manera que sonríe él también. Estoy tan concentrada en él que no me doy cuenta de que estoy siendo centro de atención entre las demás casa, y la mía, por supuesto, podría decir que muchas chicas me miran rabiosas, ¿el hecho es que voy con Sirius Black? Claro que sí…

Paso por delante de mi hermana y el estúpido grupillo de chicas "guay", tendríais que haber visto su caras, solo por esto merecía la pena haber perdonado a Sirius (bueno…, no solo por eso --)

Llegamos al retrato de la Señora Gorda que nos da paso a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y no me puedo evitar preguntar qué narices hacemos aquí.

-Ahora vengo-me dice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Asiento con la cabeza y él sube a las habitaciones de los chicos. Me siento en una butaca, al lado del fuego. Miro como el fuego va quemando poco a poco la madera. Suspiro con una sonrisa. Esa estúpida sonrisa que no se va ni con lejía…

Pasan dos minutos, o así (tampoco estoy tan estúpida como para controlar el tiempo) y llega Sirius con los brazos echados hacia detrás, ocultando algo.

-¿Qué escondes?-pregunto con voz nerviosa. Él se encoje de hombros y sonríe, todavía sin enseñarme eso que esconde…

-No mires-me dice-date la vuelta-así lo hago y suspiro… ¿Qué narices querrá hacer?-Bien…, ya está.

Me doy la vuelta y miro el sofá. Bien, suena raro… ¡¡Pero es que solo veo el sofá!! SOLO ESO… y Sirius se ha ido, no está. Lo busco con la mirada de derecha a izquierda.

-¿Black?-pregunto mirando por todos lados y, de pronto, veo su cabeza en el aire por lo que no puedo evitar soltar un "pequeño" (ya me gustaría que así fuera) grito de pánico. Lo siguiente que escucho es una gran carcajada y veo como su cuerpo va apareciendo poco a poco, hasta que por fin está entero.

Le miro desconfiada aún, de arriba abajo, para que negarlo, también le miro algo asustada.

-¿Ves cómo puedo ser invisible?-me dice con una sonrisa de lado. Y saca lo que parece ser una capa de invisibilidad.

-¡Qué guay!-digo mirándola, luego le miro intentando ser reprobatoria y le digo-: Así es cómo lo hacéis todo, ¿no?-trato de ser responsable pero no puedo evitar sonreír un poco.

Él simplemente se limita a sonreír de oreja a oreja (NdA: ¬Yo quiero que me sonría…¬), se encoje de hombros y me dice con su voz grave y sexi (quiero decir… ¡bah! Para qué nos vamos a engañar…):

-¿Quieres probarla?-me dice pícaro, yo solo asiento con la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos. Eso ojos grises tan hermosos. Abre la capa y me mete en ella, él es muy alto como para que la capa se permita el lujo de que vayamos separados, así que, en consecuencia de ello, Sirius y yo acabamos pegados bajo la capa.

Mis mejillas no podrían estar más rojas, el pelo de Lily en comparación con el mío, es un simple tono claro que apenas se puede ver. Yo voy delante, él me empuja con suavidad indicándome el camino, de vez en cuando hay que girar y entonces él me coge de los hombros para indicarme el cambio de sentido.

Genial, ahora sí que estoy roja. Bastaría con que me dijera: ¡derecha! o ¡izquierda! Aunque lo más probable es que no lo hiciese para que no nos descubriesen, pero… en ese caso, ¿no sería efectivo que me lo susurrara? Podrían oírnos, sí. Pero no creo si se acercase lo suficiente a mi oíd…

La cara más roja todavía… Por favor, ¿es que eso acaso era posible?

Pero es que vamos… para no sonrojarse al idear que Sirius Black me susurrase a la oreja, con su voz… Podría darme un paro cardiaco… ¡¡Carol, no!! Hombre, por favor, que tengo que estar adonde quiera que me lleve Sirius, no me puedo desmayar.

Llegamos a la estatua de una bruja, me dan ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, ¿eso es todo? ¿Una bruja? Por dios… he visto cosas más interesantes que esto.

-No salgas aún-dice en voz baja, y sé que está sonriendo. Espero paciente hasta que la bruja nos ofrece un pasadizo secreto. Le miro interrogante, pero al darme la vuelta choco contra su pecho, y ¡¡por favor!! ¿Es que los sonrojos no iban a parar nunca? Aun así no pasa desapercibida mi mirada interrogante y me contesta-: Lleva a Honeyduks. Este pasillo…, es de los más útiles de Hogwarts.

-¿Hay más?-pregunto inocente mirándole, pero lo cierto es que no quiero abandonar esta postura, el asiente con una sonrisa.

-Ahora bien-me advierte-esto es secreto, no se lo digas a nadie, ¿entendido?-asiento.

-Y…-no puedo evitar preguntarlo-¿por qué me lo cuentas a mí?-por primera vez no son mis mejillas las que se encienden.

-Pues porque…-pasa su mano por su pelo echándolo hacia detrás…-Porque confío en ti-sonríe de pronto y me extiende la mano-vamos allá, mi lady.

-Merci, monsieur-le contesto en francés para seguirle el rollo y el me sonríe, de manera… especial. No esa típica sonrisa suya para ligar, no. Esta es diferente… de hecho, es la que lleva usando todo el tiempo. Y se me hace raro porque no la conozco pero… Me gusta.

¿Quién dice que una tienda de chucherías, como lo es Honeyduks, no es un lugar perfecto para ir con un chico? Mm… veo muchas manos levantadas… Está bien, está es la pregunta ahora: ¿Quién dice que un lugar con Sirius Black no es perfecto? Así me gusta más. Y, chica, si has levantado la mano tienes un serio problema…

Caminamos por Hogsmead los dos, ya sin la capa de invisibilidad. De vez en cuando su mano roza la mía y yo me sonrojo TODAVÍA MÁS. Vamos… jamás creí que eso fuese posible.

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los habla simplemente nos dedicamos a andar. Él suspira decidido a romper este silencio, que extrañamente no es incómodo. Al revés.

-Carol…-me llama, me doy cuenta de que no ha sido el frío Parker que tanto odio por la identificación hacia mi hermana. Alzo la cabeza, mirándole-¿Vamos a algún lado?-dice y completa con una media sonrisa.

-Me parece bien-digo animada, no quiero que el silencio sea eterno y supongo que si mi actitud es positiva habrá muy poco silencio… Tiene sentido, ¿no?-¿Qué propones? Tres escobas, cabeza de puerco…-voy enumerando con los dedos y pienso en ese horripilante y agobiante salón de té, le miro asustadiza-no querrás ir al café de Madame… esa, ¿no?

-Si tú quieres-dice encogiéndose de hombros y mirándome-Tú estarás conmigo, ¿no? Entonces está bien-dice simplemente como si lo que acabara de decir fuese tan simple como un anuncio de Coca-cola- aunque… si pudiese elegir… yo…

-No vamos a ir-digo negándome en rotundo-demasiado agobiante para mi gusto.

Sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-No sabes lo que me alegra oír eso- yo solo me río de su cara de alivio. Yo también me alegro de que no pretenda llevarme al salón de té-Mis ex siempre querían ir allí…-comentó.

-¿Sabes? No me apetece que me hables de tus ex. Acabo de perdonarte y somos amigos, vale… Aun no necesito saber tanto de tu vida-menuda excusa más patética, pienso asombrada. No creo que haya colado pero el me mira, sonríe y asiente.

-Lo entiendo… Son demasiadas confianzas, ¿no?-asiento sonriendo-Más vale que no te _agobie, _¿verdad?

-Lo vas pillando-digo sonriendo soltando una pequeña risa-¿A dónde íbamos?

Sonríe pícaro, otra idea no, por favor. Me asusta cuando veo esa mirada de picardía, nunca imagino lo que se puede traer entre manos y estar desprotegida y sin saber que hacer no me gusta, nunca me ha gustado… Para mi desgracia es _muy poco Griffindor… _Ladeo la cabeza, antes de que sus manos me sujeten para atarme con fuerza una venda en los ojos. Me aferra la mano, para no perderme, por el camino (son palabras dichas por él…).

-¡Derecha!-anuncia de pronto lo que hace que pegue un bote-Y bien… ya está-coloco mis manos en el nudo pero el me coge la mano antes de que deshaga el nudo-Yo lo haré. Si no, no tiene gracia.

Suspiro asintiendo, algo aburrida.

Me quita la venda. Mis ojos tardan un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz del sol pero cuando puedo ver con naturalidad veo una casa en medio del campo, ¿qué campo? No me lo preguntéis… Nunca he estado allí. Vi su rostro de satisfacción y como se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo al ver mi cara de asombro.

-¿Te gusta?

¿Qué si me gustaba? Miré el prado. Era con todo lleno de tonos marrones, sobre todo, pero también había mucho verde en algún arbusto. Los árboles tenían un tono anaranjado, y quedaban todavía muchas hojas amarillentas… Era, simplemente, precioso. Nunca me había gustado tanto el otoño… Las pocas hojas que habían caído resaltaban entre el verdor del césped, el cielo alumbraba en lo alto, sin dar mucho calor, y una suave brisa recorría el prado agitando alguna hoja.

-Es precioso-confieso a falta de palabras completando con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que te guste-dice sonriendo con felicidad. Apretó mi mano, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que aun me la cogía. Pero no me sonrojo, lo que me hace feliz. Por fin soy yo, estaba harta de tanto sonrojito de las narices. Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y sonrío.

-¿Dónde encontraste este lugar?-digo mientras nos sentamos en el césped debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol.

-Merodeando-dice simplemente con una sonrisa. Bufo, no iba a conseguir sacárselo.

-¿Este sitio es especial para ti?-pregunto mirando a un pequeño lago que no le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos, en cuanto a tamaño, al lago negro de Hogwarts, pero que lo superaba indudablemente en belleza.

Giro la cabeza mirarle y ver si me contestaba con sinceridad, pero no me esperaba encontrarme con sus ojos grises, mirándome desde hace tiempo, con un brillo extraño en los ojos, observándome con fijeza, mirando mis ojos. Su mirada baja a mis labios y siento como el corazón empezaba a bombear con fuerza. Se acerca a mí, lentamente, puedo sentir su aliento, nervioso, aunque probablemente yo estoy peor, me acerco a él con torpeza. Cuando empiezo a cerrar los ojos él baja la cara, dirigiendo su vista hacia otro lado y suspirando.

-Sí…, es mi sitio especial. Todos tenemos uno, ¿no? Yo… nunca… lo he compartido con nadie… Me ayuda a pensar-pasa su mano por su pelo hacia detrás con nerviosismo. Sin mirarme. Yo seguía ocupando mi posición, aturdida, suspirando fuertemente, y asiento con una sonrisa triste, sintiéndome ridícula.

-Entonces soy la primera, ¿no?

Mueve la cabeza con rapidez girándola hacia mí, abre los labios y los vuelve a cerrar, solo mirándome y asintió. Pasaron unos minutos, o segundos, no sabría decirlo, en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solamente mirábamos el paisaje, aunque a veces lo miraba de reojo. Pero a diferencia de los típicos silencios, yo no me sentía incómoda. Me encontraba feliz.

-Nunca me había sentido tan… raro-dice con una sonrisa, pero no entendí a que se refería con lo de raro. Apoya su mano en el césped, encontrándose con la mía, baja la cara, mirando nuestras manos-será mejor que volvamos, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto maldiciendo el tono de desesperación que ha salido de mi voz-apenas han pasado unos minutos…-digo tratando de remediar lo anterior.

-Ha pasado una hora, o así-dice con una sonrisa ancha.

-Pero…-yo estaba confundida.

-Supongo que el tiempo pasa rápido cuando…-lo estaba diciendo sonriendo pero de pronto se calló y cambió la expresión de su cara-Tenemos que irnos. James me va a matar si llego tarde…

-¿A dónde?

-Eso, preciosa, es un secreto-dice poniendo suavemente su dedo en mis labios. Me quedo mirándolo y sonríe. Atravesamos Hogsmeade debajo de la capa igual que a la ida, con mi corazón latiendo más fuerte que antes, recordando aun la casita del prado, sus colores y la tranquilidad del lugar… Todo esto con una sonrisa. Esa estúpida sonrisa…

•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•

¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•

_Finishh!! Ains.. en este capitulo Sirius está super whasss!! Eh?? Antes de que me fusiléis por ese CASi beso y hacer que no lo fuese he de decir que Sirius cree que ella lloró porque él le iba a besar, ¿vale? Y además ella dejó claro al inicio del capítulo que eran amigos recién reconciliados… Así que, que no se besen tiene sentido, ¿vale? Dicho esto no os atreváis a fusilarme._

_Espero que os haya gustado este chap que a mi es el que mas me gusta xD las cosas son cada vez mas monas, ¿eh? ¬ ain… Sirius me mata y me puede.. junto con Ague Black pido humildemente que alguien me lo regalee!! Os quiero _

_xaO bSs deW oQmMm…_

_Paty ¡!_


	8. Notitas

_Kaixo!! (hola, en euskera. Me lo dijeron hace poco xD)_

_1º… Los personajes no son míos… yo sólo se los quito un poco a Jotaká para divertirme… _

_2º… Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar… De pasar a una hora por día a 0 min entre semana desde que empezó el colegio.. a hecho que tardase… Culpas a mi madre. Yo soy inocente y no he hecho más que obedecer. xD_

_3º… Agradecer RR que me hacen más feliz que una piruleta!! _

_-__Yeahhh:__Ahora cada ves que vea Yeahh me imaginare a Tom en plan sexi!! XD jajajaj ¿cómo no estar roja con Sirius? Hay… yo no podría hablar… jajaj xD tQ hermana luna.. pero eso de que dejar RR no se te da biien como qe.. EJEM_

_-__Alicia Banquer:__ ya se que debería de haber durado más… pero, no te preocupes. Lo que no lo ha sufrido ahora lo sufrirá después ;) no te cuento más que si no… XD espero qe te guste esta chap!! Bss_

_-__Dark Sweetness: __ohhh gracias por no olvidarte de mi ;) me emociono lagrimilla XD ajaja y gracias por no fusilarme… eso también me ayuda a emocionarme xD jajaj lo siento.. el beso.. creo que va a tardar.. xD pero.. lo adelantaré a lo que tenía pensado si sigues sin olvidarte ;) tQQQQ_

_-__bearojas:__me alegro mucho de que te gustara… Lo seguiré..!! Haber si la gente no me abandona en dejar RR!! XD Bss!!_

_-__Nothing to losning:__ No te creas que Sirius es solo tierno con la tías buenorras… Ah, no lo sé. Porque está onmigo y es un cielo… uy que mal xD me querrá solo por mi físico?? xD no.. que llevamos mucho juntos xD gracias por el RR xD_

_-__Ague Black:__ Ey… sale tu msn… te agrego?? Es que me has caído bien jajajaja. Sirius es mío… aceptalo que te vendrá bien si quieres venir a la boda XD chs.. si que es una lástima que no haya dos.. porque podríamos hacer una boda doble.. xD weno.. eso si antes no llega el fin del mundo 2 SB?? Fin del mundo, seguro xD siento el retrasooo TT BSS Si que era luna llena ;D_

_-__Yael Coulter:__ x2 XD esqe dejaste 2 RR XD jejej xD Buaa tengo un lío de besos que no es ni normal. Que la bese!! Que no la bese!! TT dejarme vivirrrrr!! XD jajaj Jackes mejor y no hay más vuelta de hoja ;) muchos BssSS_

_-__Siriusila:__ anda hija.. as roto el teclado de tanto escribir… ¡¡qe way!! XD ps.. Jack es perfecto.. y si esty yo todaví mas… dejar ya de poneros en mi contra… Y Sirius es mío… por aquí lo saben bien.. eso tu recomiéndame… no te regalaré nada en la boda de SB porque se casa conmigo… Remus es mi amante ocn secretos misterioso y perfecto ;D Bss _

_Agradecimientos y Bss a las 8. seeh (HH_

…_Sin más rollos…_

•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•

**Capítulo 8**

Me tiro despreocupada sobre mi cama mirando al techo, sonriendo y feliz. Porque a pesar de que no me besara, supongo que en el fondo lo preferiría así.

Aunque en el fondo una parte de mi se siente muy extraña por la repentina marcha del chico, estoy deseando que llegue mañana. Miro por la ventana, la luna esta en lo alto, completamente _llena… _Sonrío estúpidamente al recordar sus manos apoyarse sobre mis hombros y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Suspiro, sintiéndome una tonta… Oigo a Lily, desde la cama de arriba, moverse de lado haciendo sonar los muelles… Ya es hora de que duerma, cierro los ojos y por la ventana oigo un espeluznante aullido que me dedico a ignorar...

La odiosa voz de Lily cantando en la ducha fue lo que me hizo despertar por la mañana. Aun poniendo rápidamente la almohada en mis oídos la voz de Lily retumba en mis oídos.

Alice, una compañera de cuarto con la que no me llevo por mi timidez, suelta una frase acompañada de bostezos y maldiciones que quieren decir algo así (o por lo menos es lo que entendí) a "joder Lily, cierra tu bocaza" y también algo como "NUNCA te presentes a un musical".

Suelto una pequeña risita, porque realmente Lily no canta bien, pero yo no era quien para quitarle su ilusión, ¿verdad?

Bostezo con pesadez, sobándome los ojos con las mangas de mi pijama (que por cierto, es rosa) estirando los brazos después. Me levanto caminando como un zombi hacia el cuarto de baño y aporreo la puerta.

-¡¡Lily!! ¡Sal de una maldita vez!-grito a todo pulmón para que ella me escuche entre el ruido del agua cayendo y su "melodiosa" voz. Oigo unos murmullos por dentro y como el agua cesa. Lily abre la puerta y con ella sale una cantidad enorme da vapor. Pongo cara de asco.

-Lily, ¿como no te desintegras ahí mismo?-pregunto tratando de pasar a través de todo el vapor agitando las manos.

-Ay… no sabes lo bien que sienta una ducha caliente-dijo sonriendo mientras que el pelo le chorreaba y el agua caía en goterones sobre el suelo.

-Claro que no sé lo que es-replico molesta-te dedicas a malgastar el tope de agua caliente que pone Dumbledore-le echo en cara, cruzada de brazos- y claro… ni Alice, ni Ellen, ni yo podemos saberlo.

Me saca la lengua como una niña pequeña, en plan: "te chichas, cara de papilla". Chasqueo la lengua. Que contradictoria a sí misma podía llegar a ser Lily con su propia personalidad. Unos días la Srta. Roten Meyer, y otros, Heidi. Y ya no sabía a que personaje atenerme.

Generalmente era Heidi cuando estaba de muy buen humor… y la vieja carcamal cuando estaba realmente molesta por algo. El resto de las veces era Lily, Lily Evans y ya está.

Y hoy era un día Heidi, algo bueno tenía que haber pasado, por lo que me apunté mentalmente que debería preguntarle después de la ducha en cuanto encontrara una oportunidad con la que avasallarle a preguntas. Que conste que esto no es ser cotilla, sino preocuparme por mi amiga… No me miréis con esa cara… que es verdad…

En cuanto salgo de la ducha voy al armario pillando un vaquero pitillo y una camisa larga; roja anaranjada, pero es que soy idiota.

Hoy hay clase; hoy hay uniforme…

Me cambio de ropa, perdiendo así un enorme tiempo. Seco mi pelo con la toalla, retorciéndolo para que no quedase agua en él, y paso el cepillo varias veces hasta dejar mi pelo completamente liso. Me miro en el espejo; paso un dedo por mis cejas, colocándolas bien; me miro en el espejo; extiendo las gotas de agua que había por mi cara con la yema de los dedos, de manera que nada estuviera en medio de ella; me miro en el espejo; mis labios estaban rojos y cortados…, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento…

Me miro al espejo.

Supongo que el motivo de que me mirase tanto en el espejo era debido a Sirius. Chasqueo la lengua con rabia por el motivo de que me influenciase tanto ese chico. Refunfuño para mí misma y salgo de mi habitación.

No había podido dormir… y todo por su "salidita" a Hogsmeade. No es que no me hubiese gustado, pero, claro. Era miércoles, tercer día de curso… e ir dormida no iba a facilitar mucho las malditas Transformaciones… a las que por cierto… seguía llegando tarde…

Correr nunca había sido mi punto fuerte. Ni correr, ni ningún deporte que requiriera esfuerzo físico. Teniendo en cuenta que volar solo requería ir sentada… era normal que era lo único que se me diera medianamente bien. Por eso me canso siempre con facilidad, aunque… después de todos estos entrenamientos a Transformaciones debería de ser ya, toda una atleta, si es que no sé qué manía tiene la profesora McGonnagall con las Transformaciones a primera hora.

Toco la puerta con tres golpes de nudillos cortos y rápidos. Me muerdo el labio inferior mientras que lentamente pongo mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, y, tras un buen suspiro abro la puerta.

-No creo que haya escuchado el "pase", señorita Parker, puesto que no consiento otro retraso más-dice, y me asusto bastante al ver la vena de su cuello exageradamente hinchada… Cosa que, precisamente, no era muy buena señal.

-Pero… ¿puedo entrar, o me quedo fuera?-pregunto dudosa. Unas risas provenientes de los alumnos de Ravenclaw y algunos pocos de Gryffindor se oyeron del fondo del aula, mi vista recorre la clase mirando a los alumnos de Ravenclaw y volteo los ojos… Me ponía enferma esa Casa, todos se consideraban demasiado inteligentes… Poca gente entraba en la excepción. Por eso, los amigos de estudio de Lily no eran mis amigos… Quizá… tengo el defecto de juzgar demasiado rápido a las personas.

La profesora me lanza una mirada furtiva y me indicó con la cabeza que me sentara… pero su mirada amenazaba claramente: _que sea la última vez. _

El sitio al lado de Lily estaba ocupado por lo que me siento al lado de una chica de Ravenclaw… que era la típica chica de todo diez, con las gafas enormes de culo de vaso. Me siento mirando a Lily con una sonrisita falsa en la cara y ella se ríe de mí y sigue hablando con su compañera Ravenclaw de estudio que si no recordaba mal se llamaba Sarah… ¿Thompson?

Le sonrío a la chica y la cual agitó su pelo con superioridad, como si fuese indignante hablar conmigo. Abro los ojos exageradamente y los volteo. Pongo mi atención a la clase.

Estaba en primera fila… en realidad… el sitio en sí no estaba tan mal ya que la profesora solía ponerse en el centro de la clase, así que, los de delante podían por lo menos mandarse alguna notita sin que McGonnagall se enterase. Porque lo que es hablar… no se podía hablar mucho. Pero claro, la compañía era "tan excelente" que me lo pasaba realmente "genial".

-¿Alguien sabe como hacerlo?-pregunta la profesora y la mano fugaz de Lily salta exageradamente. Ni siquiera había escuchado la pregunta… Realmente estaba absorta en mis pensamientos-Bien, señorita Evans.

La boca de Lily se abre y de ella salen bastantes palabras calmadas, explicando perfectamente como transformar los objetos inmóviles en móviles. El movimiento de varita, la entonación, las palabras y la imagen que debemos de tener en mente cuando realizásemos el hechizo.

-Debió añadir que la concentración para el ejercicio es una de los requisitos fundamentales para poder realizarlo con exactitud-susurra con voz chillona y repipi mi compañera de gafas. La miro con la ceja alzada.

-¿Perdona?-pregunto completamente alucinada por su actitud.

-Que debería haberlo explicado con otro vocabulario más especializado en el tema, su recurso lingüístico debería de haber sido más complementado y adecuado-completa mientras se colocaba sus gafas en posición. Mi ceja se alza todavía más.

-Eso es lo que pone en el libro…-murmuro- Lily lo explica de manera comprensible… Así demuestra que lo ha entendido y que no es memoria lo único que tiene en la cabeza-le digo con calma… pero sólo porque me había propuesto contar hasta diez. Si es que le había faltado la típica voz insufrible diciendo: según mis cálculos… Y lo que más me enfermó es que se creyese superior a Lily… Cuando Lily era más inteligente que ella, mucho más. ¿A dónde iba a parar…?

-Querría silencio en mis clases, señoritas-se oye la voz por detrás, me giro lentamente dirigiéndole una sonrisa de súplica que se borró inmediatamente al ver su cara de furia.

-No ha empezado usted con muy buen pie, señorita Parker, le espero esta tarde en mi despacho.

-Pero…-trato de decir.

-Sin peros, señorita. Hablar en clase y llegar tarde no son puntos a su favor. Así que no me replique más si no quiere que una tarde se vaya multiplicando-y sin más se fue a sentar en su mesa sin dejarme decir nada y me quedo con la palabra en la boca. Que sensación más desagradable, oye.

Haciendo oídos sordos a mi compañera pasa la clase lenta y aburrida. Noto como alego me cae en la cabeza y me giro para lanzarle una mirada "asesina" al que me haya tirad el papelito a la cabeza. Siempre me encontraba al típico graciosillo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que molestar pero me encontré con _sus _ojos penetrantes y grises. Y luego una sonrisa, blanca y simplemente perfecta.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y cojo el papel que me ha lanzado mirando que llevaba algo escrito dentro, y decía:

-"_Con que esta tarde castigada con McGonnagall… ¿Qué se siente al tener un primer castigo? Ya no me acuerdo "jajaja" "._

Solté una pequeña risa y cogiendo el papelito me puse a escribir.

-"_Pues el castigo no me molesta demasiado. Es más insufrible la de al lado que no para de meterse con Lily…_

_PD: Me voy a quedar sola y aburrida toda una tarde… ¿No te doy pena? xD"._

Miro la nota… No era ridícula, ¿verdad? Sin más miramientos se la lanzo chocando antes con un compañero mío que me mira algo enfadado. Le hago un gesto de disculpa con la mano y me giro con la cara roja como un tomate. ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe?

-"_Bonita letra, no sabía cómo era "jajaja". Tengo la teoría de que tiene celos porque le gusta James… y no puede soportar que le haga más caso a tu sabihonda pelirroja… Querrá sentirse mejor si demuestra estudiar más… No sé. Sois vosotras las de la mente complicada._

_PD: oh, sí. Qué pena que me das… Un castigo… ¿Habré llegado yo a los 20.000? _

Miré a Sirius antes de contestar, el cual sonreía. Escondí la nota al ver pasar a la profesora, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta volví a escribir.

-"_Seeh, mi caligrafía es la mejor que encontraras en todo Hogwarts. Puede ser… Cuando se casen los dos la invitaremos a la boda para que se muerda de envidia… Y así se enterará de que ser repipi solo hace que sea insufrible._

_PD: ¿¿20.000?? Anda ya… Si a la exageración dieran premios no cabrías en tu cuarto. _

Al recibir la nota escucho la carcajada de Sirius, y veo como se pone a escribir con la mano derecha, cayéndole pequeños mechones delante de su cara, acariciándole las mejillas encendidas y veo como crea en sus labios una media sonrisa.

-"_Tu caligrafía va después que la mía. Que mente más criminal… me gusta. Prepararemos todo y la encerraremos en un armario (a ver si entra) para que no interrumpa la boda diciendo que según sus cálculos la boda no es buena y _la regla de seis_ dice que James tiene que estar con ella. _

_PD: no exagero… Creo que además me quedé corto xD._

Cojo otro pedazo de papel, sin darme cuenta de que Dana me mira y lo lleva haciendo todo este tiempo. Pero estoy tan concentrada en la conversación con Sirius que no me doy cuenta de que en cualquier momento puede delatarme. Era muchísimo más fácil hablar con Sirius por notas que cara a cara. Quizá el hecho del sonrojo influyese un poco.

-"_No voy a discutir con la letra porque esta claro quién escribe mejor (yo). ¡Qué malo eres!_ _Dana no esta gorda… Muy bueno lo de los cálculos… "jajaja". Y otra cosa… es regla de 3, no de 6, pero no me extraña que no lo sepas… De todos modos el banquete y la celebración no la necesita así que la encerramos… Y sin comida ni nada… MUAJAJA… (Me siento malvada)._

_PD: tu sigue así… que nadie te cree. De todos modos aquí la víctima soy yo. ¡¡Compadécete!!_

Lanzo la nota esta vez no haciéndolo tan mal, por lo menos llegó a darle a James, que estaba al lado de Sirius… No había sido tan malo (Ahora que me dí cuenta, Remus no está. Sí que falta ese chico…) Sirius ríe y recoge la nota. Al terminar de escribirla James le dice algo y la toca con la varita y la nota a apareció delante de mis ojos. Pegué un salto sobresaltada del susto. La despliego y río por el principio.

-_"Sorprendida, ¿verdad? Realmente no conocía el hechizo este, pero James después del bolazo y de los nervios de que su interrupción de estar mirando a Evans y no se qué… pues me lo dijo para asegurarnos… pero yo creo que sin el hechizo era más emocionante, pero cada loco con su tema: _Transportius inmediatus.

_Sé que Dana no está gorda… (Tampoco es que esté buenísima, pero…), lo que pasa es que con la depresión que cogerá engordará… ¿Y decís que las chicas sois más inteligentes? Y no me saques lo de la regla de 6… "jajaja". _

_PD: no se pasa tan mal en un castigo, puede ser divertido._

Leo la carta negando con la cabeza, divertida, dispuesta a seguir escribiendo:

-"_Sorprendidísima, ahora falta ver si me sale el hechizo… Porque eso de los hechizos no-verbales no hemos empezado a hacer este curso. Era típico de James si se trata de Lily, ¿no?_ "_jajaja" No creo que nos pillen, y menos con el hechizo._

_Mejor que no empecemos con la guerra de sexos… Está claro quien es mejor que quien "jejeje"_

_PD: apuesto a que no sabes lo que es un castigo _solo, _siempre estarías acompañado de algún amigo tuyo._

Mentalmente pronuncio el hechizo y sonrío al comprobar que ha funcionado correctamente. Sirius lee la nota y le veo esbozar una sonrisa pícara. Escribe poco y llega la nota poco tiempo después. Solamente dice:

_-"¿Eso es una indirecta para que me castiguen contigo?"_

Siento mis mejillas teñirse de rojo y miro hacia él, negando con la cabeza. Pero el color de mis mejillas… da que pensar lo contrario.

-Señorita McGonnagall-suelta la voz de mi compañera haciendo que me sobresalte-Quizá me equivoque pero… ¿no están prohibidas las notitas en clase?-giro la cabeza rápidamente hacia ella. No sería capaz de… ¿verdad?

-En efecto señorita Kingdom, ¿por qué lo dice?-pregunta la profesora. Se notaba que no le gustaban los chivatos, pero ella tenía que hacer de profesora responsable y todo eso. Chorradas, en mi opinión.

-Pues verá, el señor Black y la señorita Parker me interrumpen constantemente en su explicación-dice mientras se coloca las gafas en plan… ¡¡DANA!! Será… Pero, ¿cómo podía ser tan…, tan…, tan ella? La miro furiosa.

-¿Eso es cierto?-nos pregunta a los dos. Yo sonrío inocentemente. Después del retraso y el castigo… esto no podía ser bueno, para nada. Sirius lo confirma por lo que la profesora se dispuso a quitarnos puntos a Griffindor, pero de nuevo Kingdom se entromete.

-¿No se merecen por lo menos un castigo? Apenas he podido prestar atención, y han corrompido el ritmo normal de la clase-y bla, bla, bla. ¿Por qué utiliza palabras que ni ella misma entiende?

Respiro fuertemente, tratando de controlarme apretando mis manos en la mesa. Que no se rompieron porque soy una debilucha, pero casi, casi… Y la profesora McGonnagall por no quedar como la que no sabe dirigir su clase castiga a Sirius también.

-Recuerde que usted no es la profesora, señorita Kingdom-dice y, con evidente fastidio, termina la clase. Sirius y yo nos quedamos en nuestro sitio esperando a que la gente fuese saliendo de la habitación. Kingdom (ya me cae demasiado mal como para llamarla por su nombre) me echa una mirada de superioridad y yo le aguanto la mirada, rabiosa.

-Parker, en mi despacho el doble de tiempo de lo que iba a estar. Black, en la biblioteca, a las cinco. No falten-y se va sin más habiéndonos dado castigos distintos.

Para algo bueno que podía salir de esto…

•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•

_¿¿Qué tal?? ¿Cómo os va eso de la vuelta al cole? A mi no muy bien, no tengo ordenador entre semana, se acercan los exámenes. Bahh apenas puedo escribir ahora..!! Y eso.. no me gusta! _

_Ains… este capítulo… ha sido un poco como pa meternos… que se vayan llevando y haciendo el tonto un poco estos dos. "Dana" es… real. ¿No tenéis la típica que no paras de corregiros en clase y no ten dejan en paz? Insufribles. Y si fuera mi amiga, pos vale.. pero como no lo es.. xD _

_AAA me encanta Sirius… espero no tardar tanto como en este capítulo… Y gracias a los que leáis … Y solo una cosa más…. (bueno 2)_

_-Dejas RR!!_

_-Regalarme a Sirius Black (os invitaré a la boda y encerraré a las que queráis sabotearme…!!_

_Muchos Besos y Gracias Por Leerr_

_Agur (adios en vasco!! lo que hace el libro de Lengua XD)  
_

_Paty ¡!_

Please support us by using Babylon search engine


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour mes amies!!_

_¡¡¡Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé…!!! He tardado más que nunca, nunca, nunca. Pero es que… ¡¡no podía seguir!! Cada vez el fic me gusta menos… y es algo que no me deja continuar… T_T escribo de manera que todo pasa muuuy rápido. Y no describo, y bah, lo hago todo mal. Y este capítulo más o menos igual…. ¬¬ aunque espero que mejor… Por cierto!! He intentado hacerlo algo más largo a modo de compensación. Espero que os guste. _

_Luego… Que la base principal (vamos, lo que todo el mundo sabe que no es mío) es de J.K. Rowling… y yo sólo escribo porque me aburro -^^- _

_M… Tanda de agradecimientos a:_

_-__Yael Coulter:__ Cada día estás más loca. xD La boda es mía con Sirius… aunque, claro, después de ver crepúsculo se lo regalé a Cris. Yo me caso con Edward xD Jajaja Lily de Heidi… xD ya verás por qué. Eh! Que tienes con los pijamas rosas…?? ¬¬ que el mío es así xDDD Muchas Bss y gracias por el RR!!_

_-__Dark Sweetness:__ Ya hablamos por el msn!! *Saltando de felicidad* xD Hija… tardé y lo siento. Y la vuelta al cole cada día afecta más a mis neuronas… Y eso, no es bueno xD_

_-__Siruisila9:__ Uy sí, tu futuro marido. Claro, claro. Pero ahora Edward es mío.. Muajaja!! xD Bueno loca. Gracias por los RR que me hacen reír xD jajaja Y de regalo de bodas… No sé. Ya lo pensaré XD_

_-__Rianne Black:__ Ais… lo más rápido que pude actualicé xD pero es demasiado tarde… Sientop el retrasooooo T_T si es que, más lenta, y no nazco de verdad. De locos dicee xD jajajaja xD _

_-__Alicia Banquer:__ Ais.. ya renuncié a casarme con Sirius. Tengo a Edward y a Remus detrás, y de SIrius ya me cansé, te lo regalo. Aunque, la verdad, aquí hay mucha gente mentirosa que dice que es suyo, ja! Si te lo regalo a ti es tuyo. xD jajaja Sí… soy española, ¿por? XD_

_-__Nothing to losning:__Jajaja… otra igual con Sirius… Aquí todo el mundo me quería quitar a mi chico?? xD En fin… da igual porque ahora estoy con Edward y Remus, así que… Pero lo he regalado por ahí a Sirius… vas a tener que pelearte por él… Pero bueno. Gracias por el consejo ;) tu sígueme avisando que con esta cabecita… XD PD. Tu msn esta maldito.. xD no se te puede agregar… xDDD _

_-__Clau:__ ¿Te lo has leído de pasada y no te a parecido ridículo xDD?? Jajaj me alegro de que sigas aquí… Y haber si veo más RR tuyos xDD _

_Buenooo gracias a las siete y espero que disfrutéis del chap. Después de lo que he tardado es lo que os merecéis… Espero que no sea muy malo.. ¬¬_

•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•

**Capítulo 9**

Después de recoger mis cosas y demás, miro hacia el sitio donde había estado sentada Kingdom con cara de asco y le saqué la lengua. Estúpida, cerda, retrasada, envidiosa… Si hubiera caído castigada con Sirius sería mi ídolo, pero como no… ¡¡Cerdo rosa!! Toma eso, un mote más a mi colección. No resulta difícil ponerlos…

La profesora se había ido ya y me acabo de dar cuenta de que estoy sola con Sirius. Me está mirando desde la puerta de aula, parado, con la mochila cargada sobre un solo hombro. Sonríe y dice:

-¿Qué? ¿No vienes? ¿O también quieres llegar tarde a Pociones para ir acumulando castigo y no salir en todo el día de hoy?

Abro los ojos desmesuradamente y voy corriendo a su lado atravesando toda el aula. Él suelta una enorme carcajada diciendo un _vamos _tan bajo que apenas e alcanzado a oír.

Voy caminando a su lado durante en trayecto hacia las mazmorras hablando de cosas sin sentido, Lily y James, el Cerdo rosa, la profesora McGonnagall, Snivellus (me encanta el mote, después de hacerle llorar a Lily se merece incluso menos) y varias cosas. Sólo que cada tema duraba bastante poco, yo echaba el tema siempre.

Lily y James. Ese tema amoroso me lo quité de en medio ya que él empezó a… cambiarlo, sacando el tema del amor y que un "rebelde" como James y _él _(eso fue una indirecta muy directa) necesitaban a gente "responsable" como Lily o _yo _(¿me vais a negar lo de la indirecta?). Y bueno…, incómoda cambio de tema hablando del Cerdo rosa y mis paranoias con los motes.

Le gustó el mote de James… y dijo que tenía el peine de adorno y cosas así. Y el mote de mi hermana le hizo reír… Y salió lo de que si él tenía también un mote especial y… eran chorradas, eso es lo que era.

Incómoda… cambié de tema.

Y así fui cambiando de tema una, y otra y otra vez. ¡¡Ahh!! Me daba demasiada vergüenza… Seguro que era yo la que sacaba conclusiones precipitadas y él no quería decirme nada en realidad. Estoy loca… Oh, sí. Completamente jamada.

-¿Por qué crees que el castigo es por separado?-pregunta de improvisto cuando ya llegamos al aula, para mi fortuna, llegamos a tiempo.

-Supongo que porque mi castigo es el doble que el tuyo-digo sin darle mucha importancia-de todos modos era un castigo. Sería aburrido igualemente.

-Deja que lo dude-dice y, con un guiño de ojos se sentó en un sitio al lado de James y me doy la vuelta para sentarme al lado de Lily.

-Estás roja-comenta-¿qué ha pasado?

-Nada-digo sin más. Ah… Sirius Black. Como odio que haga cambiar el color de mi cara…

-Sí… ya, claro-comenta Lily sarcástica, pero, simplemente, me dedico a ignorarla.

La clase pasa sin más y lo único que conseguimos fueron deberes y montañas de deberes. Pero por lo menos el castigo no creció y seguía siendo de la misma duración. Menos mal.

Terminada la clase y antes del castigo decido que es hora de investigar el día Heidi de Lily, después de todo me da mucha curiosidad.

-¡¡No me puedo creer la cantidad de deberes que nos han mandado!!-se queja Lily cargando la mochila con pesadez de manera melodramática. Nos dirigíamos a nuestro cuarto a dejar las mochilas antes de bajar al Gran Comedor- Vaya manera de estropearle un día a cualquiera, ¿verdad?

-A propósito… ¿Hay algo que tengas que contarme?-pregunto mirándola como si supiese la respuesta, ella silva, disimulando.

-¡Ay!-suelta al recibir una colleja por mi parte- No seas bruta-dice sobándose la nuca- No es nada especial…-empieza pero se le ve la cara de emoción.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? Anda… no te hagas la interesante. Sabes que no lo soporto-digo mirándola por encima del hombro. Ya habíamos llegado a nuestra habitación y dejamos las mochilas, así que nos encontrábamos bajando las escaleras… ya por la Sala Común.

-Pues bueno… verás. ¡Tengo planes para Hogsmeade!-grita emocionada, apretándome las manos y pegando chillidos-voy con William Stwear ese chico de Ravenclaw que está en mi grupo de estudios-me explica. Grita de emoción y yo la sigo acompañándola. Y tan Heidi que estaba. Está brincando cuando viene Crazy Hair que mira a Lily (ella está de espaldas a él) mordiéndose el labio y apartando la mirada. De pronto tiene un brillo extraño en los ojos…

Oh no. Ese brillo era…Brillo merodeador: tiene una idea…

Ouch…, pobre chaval…

Bajamos las escaleras andando (por no decir brincando "heidimente") las dos juntas. Estoy tan emocionada con la cita que no me doy cuenta de una pequeña cosilla… ¿Qué iba a hacer en Hogsmeade?

Agito la cabeza, desechando la idea y sigo andando con mi amiga.

-Pasaría mientras estaba con Dana –soy la mejor- Kingdom, ¿verdad?-preguté.

-De hecho…-empezó ella-fue cuando veníamos de camino a la siguiente clase, ¿dónde estabas?-dice mirándome fijamente y sé que sabe la respuesta así que me limito a encogerme de hombros.

-Cómo si no lo supieras…-suspiro débilmente-pero podría haber servido para algo no estar sentada contigo, digo yo. Allí podría habértelo dicho, y sería algo así como que: he aguantado al Cerdo rosa.. pero merece la pena… gracias a eso, Lily consiguió una cita. Pero no-dije alargando la "o"-tuvo que ser de camino a la otra clase. Eso no me sirve Lily…-le reprocho bromeando, Lily sonríe y suelta una pequeña carcajada. Ya habíamos pasado las puertas del Gran Comedor.

-No irás a decir que es súper romántica la clase de Transformaciones y que era el mejor lugar del mundo, ¿verdad?-preguntó alzando la ceja, mirándome fijamente.

-¡¡¡Ay no!!! Si de mi dependiera esa clase no existiría, es odiosa.

-No es tan mala-replica Lily.

-Claro… es que a ti te sale-le reprocho, cruzándome de brazos mientras que me sentaba en la mesa Gryffindor y cogía un plato.

-Es lo que tiene ser tan guay como yo-dice con chulería y poniéndose a mi lado y haciendo morritos, haciéndose la "chica sexy". Suelto una carcajada.

-Baja tu ego… que me asfixio-bromeo- Se te está pegando algo de Potter… nunca lo hubiera creído… ¡¡Ay!!-grito al sentir su mano sobre mi nuca. Con lo bonita que era antes de esa colleja… (;;)

-Te pasa por decir cosas tan estúpidas-bromea haciéndose la indignada.

Yo sonrío simplemente y hablamos de tonterías mientras comemos.

Entre eso, entran los merodeadores. No es que me haya molestado en girar la cabeza para verlos, pero, la reacción de día tras día es siempre la misma: miles de suspiros y piropos, eso del sector femenino (aunque algo del masculino también) y del sector masculina saludos y risotadas estúpidas. Sin faltar el: "_¡Eh, Potter, nos vemos en el campo!" _Y un guiño estúpido que pretende ser guay. Luego la respuesta del "_Dios del mundo" _es una sonrisa, a lo que el grupo de amigas de mi hermana responden, también, con miles de suspiros. Bah, ni que eso fuese muy allá, por no decir estúpido. Conversación de besugos. Eso era.

No me molesté en mirar, hasta que (sí , hay un hasta, y sí, miré) escuché mi nombre:

-Carol.

¡Ay! Suena tan cerca, tan suave y tan bonito mi nombre en los labios de él. Me late el corazón, rápidamente, con cada vez mas fuerza. Jadeo un poco, giro mi cabeza mirándolo a los ojos grises que posee y trago un poco de saliva (el muy cabrón estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba) antes de decir.

-Hola

Venga ya, soy patética. Media hora de ohh mi Sirius Black y ¿sólo digo hola? Aunque la verdad… sino, no sé que decir. Supongo que está bien. Pero la cursilada esa, bah. Cada día estoy peor. xD

-¿Qué tal os va?-dice sentándose con chulería a mi lado, cogiendo una manzana y mordiéndola con pose sexi y pasa el otro brazo por mis hombros.

Me quedo desconcertada, ¿eso a qué vino?

-Bi… Bien-contesta Lily algo extrañada mirando a Potter con algo de desconfianza.

Y es que sus amigos están detrás en ese mismo momento, Lily me mira con los ojos abiertos y yo la miro exactamente igual. Solos, Sirius nunca había pasado de cogerme la mano. Y eso sólo fue para tirar de mí y llevarme hacia su lugar… privado. Y ahora ese brillo de chulería con el que pasaba su brazo, tomaba la manzana y reía con sus amigos me hacía sentir una de aquellas chicas que sólo había sido una más en la lista.

-Pues me alegro-contesta simplemente pegándole otro bocado a la manzana.

Bajo la cabeza un poco, pestañeando alucinada. Se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla dejándome un resto de la manzana en mi mejilla y, sin ser consciente la retiro de mi cara. Mirándola fijamente.

Hasta ese momento había estado siendo perfecto… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasaba?

-Sirius…-digo alzando la cabeza mirándolo.

-¿Qué pasa?-dice con una carcajada, como si lo que yo fuese a decir no importase. Y siguió dándoselas de guay con sus amigos.

Me sentí estúpida y tremendamente utilizada. Así que yo era eso. La nueva de Sirius y su compañera de jueguitos, algo divertido para comentar con los amigos. Cojo la servilleta que había usado y se la lanzo en la cara, me zafo de su brazo y me levanto sin mirar atrás, alejándome lo más posible de él y andando orgullosa a través de las mesas, salir de la puerta y salir corriendo mientras lloraba.

Maldito cabrón, me repetía, mientras me acercaba al lago, en los exteriores del colegio.

Había dejado de llorar hace bastante tiempo cuando me quedo ahí quieta y luego, de pronto, me quito con rabia los zapatos y los calcetines, dejando los pies desnudos y mojándolos en el agua fría.

Me miro los pies, jugueteando con ellos en el agua. Luego suelto un largo suspiro y grito:

-¡¡Cabrón!!

Que rabia que me había dado aquella pose de chulería delante con sus amigos. Por un momento pensé que yo para él… Agito la cabeza y lanzo una piedra al agua.

Oigo el crujir de una rama seca y giro la cabeza y veo a Sirius con la mano en los bolsillos. Se acerca, despacio, y se sienta a mi lado.

-Vaya, me deleitas con tu presencia, gran Sirius Black-digo con sorna- No sabía que, si perdías otro de tus trapos sucios te darías cuenta-digo molesta mientras muevo con fuerza mis pies en el agua y le mojo. Woaw, que infantil estaba siendo.

Él, lejos de enfadarse, me mira a los ojos, pero no se topa con los míos. Bufa desesperado.

-Se te van a enfriar los pies y te vas a poner mala-dice como si no hubiera oído mi tono de mala leche.

-¿Y eso a ti te importa?-mi voz suena dura, y quisiera que mi mirada taladrase.

-Pues sí-dice mirándome y cogiendo mi barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos. Con brusquedad la aparto.

-Tienes una curiosa manera de demostrarlo-digo recordando como mordía de manera tan desagradable la manzana y me dejaba un trozo en la cara.

-Así que es eso…-suspira- Mira, sé que he estado como un imbécil ahí dentro, pero escucha…

-No mira, escucha tú-digo con enfado levantándome y quedando de pie delante de él sentado- No puedes estar bien esta misma mañana, simpático y todo eso, y luego hacerte el guay delante de tus amigos, utilizándome a mí. ¡¡Si es que todavía no entiendo nada!! Me he sentido como cualquiera de esas estúpidas chicas que solo están contigo un par de semanas a lo mucho-digo, gritando, y de pronto me doy cuenta de que, ahí está él, de pie, mirándome y su mirada me hace callarme.

-Lo siento-dice mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Qué sientes?-digo bruta, exigiéndole una respuesta.

-Como te he tratado, que estés enfadada conmigo, pero, sobre todo, que creas ser una más-dice, mirándome a los ojos-Carol… a mí me es difícil delante de ellos ser como contigo… yo te… yo…-intenta decir mientras se lleva la mano al pelo.

-Tú… -digo incitándole a seguir su respuesta mientras doy un paso hacia delante-¿qué? ¿A cuántas le has dicho lo mismo, Sirius?-digo acercándome a él.

-¿Tanto te cuesta pensar que eres distinta? ¿Tanto te cuesta pensar que para mí eres especial? ¿Por qué tienes la moral tan baja?-me dice, cogiéndome por los hombros y mirándome a los ojos. Su pregunta me deja boquiabierta y no se qué contestarle, quizá por eso me moleste tanto. Rabiosa me acerco a él.

-Eres un…-pero no puedo seguir. Al acercarme a él mi estúpido pie decide resbalarse con el musgo y caigo, estrepitosamente en el lago.

Noto las burbujas salir de mi nariz y subir a la superficie. La sensación de falta de aire me asfixia. Agito los brazos, nadando hacia arriba y cojo una gran bocanada de aire. El agua fría me oprime el pecho y nado, débilmente hacia la orilla. Llego sin dificultad, y apenas me estoy moviendo cuando, de pronto noto la orilla, en mis manos.

Oigo tiritar de frío mis dientes y… los de Sirius. Giro la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe?

-Yo… No lo sé, había musgo y yo… eh. Gracias-digo alzando la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente. Comprobé que él se había lanzado a por mí, y puedo comprobar (todavía más interesada) su pelo, azabache, pegado por encima de sus ojos, la camisa marcando sus abdominales y también veo sus mejillas sonrosadas. Miro hacia mí misma, mi camisa como la de él, pegada al sujetador. ¡¡Ya es la segunda vez!! Pienso mientras mis mejillas se tiñen todavía más de rojo.

-Será mejor que vayamos hacia el castillo-dice mirándome-tenemos un castigo que cumplir, ¿recuerdas?

-Sirius…-susurro mientras pasa su varita por encima mía, secándome y luego haciendo lo mismo sobre él.

-¿Qué pasa?-dice mirándome mientras trata de aplastarse el pelo. Al parecer el secado rápido y caliento no le sentaba bien al pelo. Sonreí.

-No… No volverás a ser como…antes, ¿no?-digo mirándolo.

-Nunca, te lo prometo-dice, mirándome, sonriendo con un guiño de ojos, y luego acompañándome al castillo.

Me llamo débil mentalmente. Me insulto de mil y una maneras. Porque soy una estúpida y acabaré pagándolo, seguro. Pero la sonrisa de Sirius me saca de toda lógica…

Soy una estúpida.

Una estúpida, estúpidamente feliz…

Y lo más extraño… es que no me molesta serlo.

-¿Tienes frío?-pregunta.

-Er… no. Estoy bien-digo. Y tan bien… Ha pasado su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me ha acercado a su pecho. Puedo escuchar bombear su corazón con fuerza. Miro hacia arriba, viendo sus mejillas rojas.

Bajo la mirada, ¿qué clase de relación era esta? Era tremendamente extraña. Amigos… o no. Porque estaba algo claro que… ¡Ja! Jamás admitiría decir eso. ¿A dónde se creen que va el mundo? xD

Entramos en el castillo, separando nuestros caminos ya que aun no era la hora de ir al despacho de McGonnagall.

No me di cuenta de que Ashley, rabiosa, nos miraba oculta entre sus horribles celos…

•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•

_Jojojooo!!_

_Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy xD Espero que os haya gustado, pero espero más los RR que me ayuden a mejorar… y eso ;)_

_A ver si hago que Ashley entre en acción de una vez (risa diabólica) Muchos besos!!_

_Y regalo a Sirius ak del RR mas grande xDDDD Porque ya no me caso con él. Ahora me caso con Edward o Remusín xD así que Sirius me sobra… a quien lo regaLo??? xD_

_xaO bSs deW OssKK_

_Paty ¡!_


End file.
